Yunjae :: Love Spell
by Jaehan Kim Yunjae
Summary: takdir keluarga Jung adalah menjadi pelayan bagi keluarga Kim, dan itu semua sudah digariskan sejak nenek moya keluarga yang telah melakukan kesalahan fatal. 12 tahun Yunho tidak pernah bertemu dengan keluarga Kim, apa yang akan terjadi saat ia akhirnya bertemu dengan Jaejoong yang merupakan keturunan seorang Kim? Chapter 7 update!
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE SPELL**

**Author: Me a.k.a Jaehan Kim Yunjae - yunjaehan**

**Pairing: Yunjae**

**Length: 1/?**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance / Fluff / Fantasy / Drama**

**Cast: **

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Yunjae. They own each other but I hope I can own them. © Hakusensha, Inc., Tokyo, by. Matsuri Hino**

**WARNING! **

**This is YAOI fanfic means boy x boy story, so if you can't take it just leaves already. I don't wanna hear bad comments. I don't care with your comments**

a/n:

Jaehan adopsi cerita dari manga lama dengan judul sama, namun akan ada beberapa bagian yang akan Jaehan sesuaikan.

Gomen Jaehan malah muncul dengan ff baru, tapi Jaehan bakal namatin ini dulu baru lanjut yang lain^^

**Chapter 1**

**The Spell**

Happy Reading^^

Kediaman megah keluarga Kim, sebuah keluarga terpandang kini tampak sangat ceria dan penuh suka cita. Tentu saja, putra kecil yang selalu dinantikan akhirnya lahir dengan selamat. Wajah mungil bayi itu memberikan senyuman pada siapapun yang melihatnya, tak jauh beda dengan Tuan dan Nyonya Kim juga kepala pelayan mereka Jung Yang Hyun dan putranya yang berusia lima tahun, Jung Yunho.

"Cantik sekali putra Anda, Tuan" ungkap kepala pelayan Jung pada Tuan Kim

"Ya, walaupun dia seorang anak laki-laki, namun kecantikannya sepertinya tak jauh beda dengan Ibunya" sahut Tuan Kim sambil mengayun-ayunkan putranya dan memperlihatkannya pada kepala pelayan itu

"Yunho kemarilah, ini adalah putraku satu-satunya, kau harus menjaganya dengan baik" lanjut Tuan Kim memanggil Yunho untuk mendekatinya

"Namanya adalah Kim Jaejoong" tambahnya saat Yunho melihat wajah Jaejoong dalam dekapannya

"Jung Yang Hyun terima kasih, selama ini telah merepotkanmu" senyum Tuan Kim menatap kepala pelayan yang telah melayaninya bahkan sejak ia kecil

"Tolong jangan bicara seperti itu Tuan, hamba sebagai pelayan keluarga ini merasa sangat bahagia" jawab Yang Hyun sambil mengusap kedua matanya yang mulai basah dan berair

Keluarga Jung sejak dulu telah ditetapkan menjadi pelayan setia keluarga Kim, hal ini terus diturunkan hingga kehadiran Yunho, begitupun takdir yang akan dijalaninya nanti. Namun tak lama sejak kelahiran Jaejoong, takdir ternyata berbicara lain. Tepat tiga tahun sejak kelahirannya, keluarga Kim pergi berlibur ke Jepang dan hilang tanpa kabar sama sekali, usaha apapun telah dilakukan, namun tetap tanpa hasil. 12 tahun kemudian, kasus itu diputuskan sebagai kematian karena kecelakaan dan surat wasiat Tuan Kim pun dirahasiakan.

Surat wasiat yang ditulis sebelum kelahiran Jaejoong, yang berbunyi 'Kalau aku mati, maka harta ini akan dibagi rata kepada istriku dan Yang Hyun.' Sejak saat itulah, sejak dua tahun yang lalu, Yang Hyun dan Yunho mulai menikmati keidupan yang mewah. Tidak perlu bekerja dan bisa menikmati kehidupan yang serba ada. Semua berkat Jung Yang Hyun yang telah berbakti kepada keluarga Kim selama hampir 30 tahun dan menjadi kepercayaan keluarga Kim.

"Mhmm... Teh merah memang harum sekali" gumam Yunho berbaring di kursi malas yang berada di ruang tengah keluarga Kim sambil menyesap teh yang dibuatnya dan membaca buku ditangannya

"Jung Yunho!" teriak Yang Hyun melihat putranya yang hanya bermalas-malasan, dan Yunho terpaksa harus memuntahkan teh merahnya karena terkejut dengan teriakan Ayahnya

"Bagaimana bisa kau bermalas-malasan dan bersanatai disini?!" kesalnya melihat tingkah putranya itu

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku sedang belajar" jawab Yunho menatap Ayahnya kesal

"Dengar Yunho, ada berita bagus" balas Yang Hyun riang

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yunho tidak tertarik sama sekali dan kembali membaca bukunya

"Tuan besar akhirnya ditemukan" ungkap pria tua itu dengan wajah berseri-seri, titisan air mata sedikit membasahi kedua pipinya dan Yunho terdiam mematung

"Hamba Jung Yang Hyun selama 14 tahun ini senantiasa percaya jika Tuan besar masih hidup. Tidak sia-sia hamba tetap mempertahankan dan menjaga rumah besar ini" lanjutnya, air mata itu semakin deras menggenangi wajanhnya

"Apa maksud Appa tidak sia-sia?! Itu berarti rumah dan semua harta ini bukan milik kita lagi!" kesal Yunho pada Ayahnya dengan suara nyaring

"Apakah melayani orang kaya sebegitu menyenangkannya?! Ada masalah dengan kepala Appa" tambahnya

"Diam kau, Yunho! Melayani keluarga Kim adalah takdir kita sebagai keluarga Jung" jawab pria tua itu mantap dengan sangat bangga

"Takdir?" gumam Yunho pelan merasa kesal dengan alasan yang sama setiap waktu

"Dan satu lagi, menurut kabar yang Appa dengar Tuan Jaejoong sekarang telah tumbuh dewasa dan ia semakin cantik" jelasnya mencoba menarik perhatian Yunho

"Benarkah?" Tanya Yunho mulai terpancing

"Nanti juga kau akan menjalani takdirmu sebagai pelayan keluarga Kim" pria tua itu menyeringai puas menatap putranya yang mulai penasaran

"Ah- Tuan, kenapa Anda tidak segera mengabari hamba jika Anda baik-baik saja? Hamba akan segera menjemput Tuan besar ke Jepang" girang Yang Hyun dan segera berlari untuk menjemput majikannya

Hilang sudah harapan Yunho untuk menjadi orang kaya dan menjalani kehidupan mewah ini selamanya, yang ada dalam benaknya saat ini hanya ada tiga pilihan: pertama, mencari kerja ditempat lain; kedua, menerima takdirnya untuk menjadi pelayan keluarga Kim atau ketiga, mengusir keluarga Kim dari kediamannya sendiri. Sangat jelas Yunho adalah orang yang tamak dalam cerita ini

"Dua belas tahun yang lalu, Tuan terkena virus daerah setempat dan meninggal" tangis Yang Hyun dalam dekapan Yunho setelah beliau kembali menjemput keluarga Kim di Jepang, perjalanan yang terlalu cepat ditempuhnya

Yunho mendekap tubuh ayahnya untuk menenangkan Ayahnya namun, ia kembali menunjukkan wajah berseri-seri mendengar cerita Ayahnya itu hingga kedua matanya menemukan seseorang yang sedikit asing namun cukup familiar baginya

"Pemuda itu...?" ucapannya tergantung

"Ah ya, dia adalah Tuan Jaejoong, pewaris tunggal keluarga Kim yang dibesarkan oleh orang tua angkatnya di Jepang" jelas Yang Hyun mengusap air matanya kasar, Yunho terdiam, menatap tajam pria tua itu

"Aku harus membereskannya" gumamnya pelan agar tidak terdengar Ayahnya

Yunho berpikir dan mencari cara untuk membereskan pemuda yang dianggapnya akan menjadi penghalang dari kehidupannya mewahnya. Ia menatap pemuda tinggi berkulit putih dihadapannya itu, tubuhnya ramping dan tingginya hanya berbeda sedikit dengan dirinya. Pemuda itu sedang memperhatikan sekelilingnya tanpa menyadari bahaya apa yang akan menghampirinya, hingga tatapan mata keduanya bertemu

Yunho tertegum melihat tatapan lembut pria berwajah manis itu, kedua matanya berwarna hitam legam seperti intan hitam yang berkilauan dan sangat bening tanpa cacat, detak jantung Yunho mulai tak terarah. Perlahan Yunho melangkah mendekati pemuda cantik dihadapannya, lengannya terulur mengambil lengan kanan Jaejoong bersamanya, Yunho bersimpuh dan mengecup lengan lembut itu

"Anda sudah kembali Tuan Putri" kecantikan Jaejoong membuat dirinya lebih pantas disebut sebagai putri dari pada seorang pangeran

Yunho tetap terdiam dalam posisinya, mengagumi keindahan pemuda cantik dihadapannya itu, hingga ia tersadar dengan tingkah bodohnya yang mulai merendahkan diri dihadapan pemuda itu

"Ini... Aku..." Yunho tertunduk dan tergagap

"Apa yang terjadi denganku?!" umpatnya pelan menatap Jaejoong yang berdiri dihadapannya

"Tatapan matanya" sadar Yunho dan kembali menatap kedua mata bening itu

"Tuan Putri mari hamba anatar Tuan Putri masuk kedalam" pinta Yunho sambil membawa Jaejoong dalam dekapannya

Yunho berjalan masuk kedalam rumah megah itu dengan Jaejoong dalam dekapannya seperti seorang pengantin baru, wajahnya berseri dan ia terus saja tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya terdiam dan bingung dalam dekapan Yunho menerima semua perlakuan Yunho padanya

"Silahkan duduk, Tuan Putri" ucap Yunho sambil mendudukkan Jaejoong di kursi merah yang cukup mewah

"Ijinkan hamba untuk menggantikan sepatu..." Yunho terdiam kembali, ia tersadar telah berbuat bodoh lagi... dan berlari menghindari pemuda cantik itu

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganku?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri setelah berlari jauh dan bersembunyi

"Yunho..." Yang Hyun tiba-tiba muncul dengan wajah menyeramkan dihadapannya

"Appa! Kenapa aku jadi sangat aneh begini? Memanggil pemuda itu dengan Tuan Putri dan mencoba menggantikan sepatunya?" Yunho berteriak sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Ayahnya kasar

"Karena kau tidak berdaya didepan semua keturunan keluarga Kim, Yunho, makanya kau jadi berubah seperti ini" jelas pria tua itu sambil menaruh telunjuk dan ibu jarinya didagunya seperti seorang detektif

"Apa?!" Yunho tidak percaya dan wajahnya memutih

"Ini adalah mantra dari keluarga Kim kepada keluarga Jung" lanjut Yang Hyun menatap Yunho dengan ekor matanya

Dahulu kala, seorang pencuri ulung masuk kedalam kediaman seorang Jendral besar dan mengambil lukisan pusaka keluarga Kim. Sesampainya dirumahnya, si pencuri itu segera membuka lukisan curiannya dan pada saat itu dewa naga penjaga lukisan pusaka itu muncul dan membacakan mantra kepada keturunan si pencuri

['Kalian akan menggunakan seluruh tenaga untuk melayani keluarga Kim seumur hidup']

Itulah awal kisah takdir pelayan yang dialami keluarga Jung

"Pencuri itu adal leluhur kita..." Yang Hyun mengakhiri ceritanya, dan menatap Yunho yang melihatnya setengah hati

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak percaya?" tanyanya kesal menatap Yunho yang menatapnya enggan

"Jelas saja tidak percaya" jawab Yunho asal

":Kalau begitu harusnya Appa juga terkena mantra itu?" tambah Yunho menyimpukan dan menunjuk Ayahnya sedangkan sang Ayah tertawa keras mendengar ucapan putranya itu

"Pada saatnya nanti kau akan mengerti, Yunho" senyumnya membalas ucapan Yunho padanya

"Appa juga baru belakangan ini dengan sungguh hati melayani Tuan besar"

"Melayani? Sangat tidak mungkin. Siapa yang peercaya mantra dan kutukan?" Yunho berbalik meremehkan ucapan Ayahnya tanpa menyadari Jaejoong yang berjalan melintas disisinya

"Tuan Putri... Hamba..." Yunho tergagap setelah menatap mata Jaejoong

"Tidak Boleh!" dengan susah payah ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria cantik itu

"Setiap melihat matanya pasti akan jadi aneh, inikah kutukan itu?" gumam Yunho mulai mengasihani dirinya sendiri

Yunho tertunduk pasrah menerima nasib apapun yang diterimanya, air matanya mulai mengalir, Yang Hyun mendekati putranya dan menepuk pundaknya perlahan untuk memberikan kekuatan padanya

"Mulai saat ini jadilah hamba bagi Tuan Jaejoong" ucapnya meyakinkan Yunho

"Tuan muda dibesarkan di Jepang, ia tidak mahir berbahasa Korea. Kau harus berhati-hati dalam menggunakan kata-kata, bila perlu ajari dia bahasa Korea" tambah pria tua itu pada Yunho dan mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkannya dengan kepasrahan

Yunho terdiam dan terpaku menatap kepergian Ayanhnya, ia harus menerima nasibnya sebagai pelayan mulai hari ini. Yunho merasakan keberadaan Jaejoong dibelakang tubuhnya, ia berbalik dan langsung menghidari tatapan mata itu dengan menatap kebawah, pandangannya menatap kaki Jaejoong yang tanpa alas kaki. Yunho mengambil alas kaki yang akan dipakaikannya tadi pada Jaejoong

"Maaf, hamba lupa memakaikan sepatu Anda" ucap Yunho memakaikan alas kaki itu pada Jaejoong

"Arigatou" balas Jaejoong dengan bahasa Jepang dan tersenyum

"Tidak perlu sungkan" jawab Yunho menebak arti ucapan Jaejoong sebelumnya dan kembali menatap kedua mata bening itu

"Tuan Putri, hamba Jung Yunho rela melayani Anda sampai akhir hayat" ucap Yunho menggenggam kedua lengan Jaejoong, dan ia kembali terdiam

"Gawat, kutukan ini benar-benar kuat. Aku harus segera meninggalkan tempat ini" tekadnya bergumam

Tepat malam hari setelah semua kenyataan itu, Yunho mengemasi seluruh barang miliknya dan berniat keluar dari rumah besar keluarga Kim, hingga ia mendengar sebuah tangisan kecil yang berasal dari ruang baca kediaman keluarga Kim. Yunho melihat kedalam ruangan itu dari celah kecil yang tebuka dari pintu dan melihat Jaejoong menatap bingkai foto kecil dengan wajah dirinya juga kedua orangtuanya

"Otto-san... Okka-san..." tangis Jaejoong memanggil kedua orangtuanya

Yunho tertegun melihat pemandangan dihadapannya, ia terdiam melihat mata bening indah itu mengeluarkan air mata dengan cukup deras

"Tuan Jaejoong sudah ditinggal kedua orangtuanya ketika berusia lima tahun. Dia pasti sangat kesepian" Yunho tetap memandangi wajah cantik dengan guratan kesedihan itu

"Baiklah, sementara Tuan Jaejoong beradaptasi dengan Korea, biarlah aku yang akan menjadi guru bahasa Korea-nya. Aku memang sangat baik" bangga Yunho pada dirinya sendiri dan kembali menuju kamarnya

.

.

Pagi kembali hadir, mentari bersinar cerah pagi ini, sama seperti Yunho yang mulai ceria dan melupakan niatnya untuk melarikan diri malam sebelumnya. Ia tersenyum menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin dan bersenandung riang sambil merapikan jas pelayan berwarna hitam seperti yang biasa digunakan Ayahnya

"Baiklah, aku sudah siap" kedua pipinya merona menatap ketampanan dirinya

"Berhadapan dengan Tuan Putri harus tampak rapi" ucapnya dan kembali terdiam, mematung melihat bayangannya sendiri di cermin itu

"Apa yang sedang ku lakukan" ia meratapi nasibnya

Yunho mengganti semua pakaian rapinya dengan pakaian yang biasa dipakainya, celana jeans biru kucel yang warnanya sudah pudar dan juga pakaian hangat berwarna hijau kesukaannya, berjalan menuju dapur untuk memasak sarapan pagi ini, namun aroma harum yang menguar dari arah dapur membuat dirinya bingung

"Mana mungkin Appa akan bangun sepagi ini dan membuat sarapan" ucapnya mencoba melihat siapa yang memasak didapur

"Ohayou" sapa Jaejoong berbalik menatap Yunho, dan Yunho membesarkan kedua matanya menatap Jaejoong yang dengan mudah menyiapkan semua makanan yang kini telah terhidang di meja makan

"Dasar bodoh!" murka Yang Hyun melihat semua makanan itu

"Kenapa kau membiarkan Tuan muda yang memasak? Sungguh memalukan" marahnya pada Yunho

"Mhmm... Rasanya sangat enak" ucap Yunho tidak peduli dengan ucapan Ayahnya itu

"Cobalah" lanjutnya menyuapkan sesedok sup pada Ayahnya

"Enak sekali Tuan muda, hamba sungguh bahagia bisa mencicipinya" ungkap pria tua itu berurai air mata bahagia

"Apakah aku nanti akan menjadi seperti itu juga?" gumam Yunho melihat tingkah Ayanhnya yang memalukan dan berbalik menatap Jaejoong

"Tuan Putri, maaf telah merepotkanmu, sungguh ini enak sekali" mantra kembali menguasainya

"Hontou?" ucap Jaejoong dan tersenyum, senyum yang dapat membuat Yunho tenang

Seperti janjinya pada Ayahnya dan diri sendiri, ia membantu Jaejoong belajar bahasa Korea dan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan negara kelahirannya itu. Yunho telah menyiapkan semua buku yang mungkin akan berguna dan duduk bersama Jaejoong di ruang keluarga

"Pelajaran bahasa Korea sebelumnya, sudah kau ingat semuanya?"

Namun tetap saja, saat tatapan keduanya bertemu. Yunho tidak akan pernah bisa menghindari kekuatan mantra itu. Ia akan tidak berdaya sama sekali, wajahnya kesal dan ia terus saja merutuki dirinya sendiri

"Yunnie" Jaejoong menatap Yunho dihadapannya

"Ada apa?" Yunho mencoba menutup kedua matanya untuk menghindari kutukan itu

"Ada apa denganmu? Sepertinya kau sedang marah" Tanya Jaejoong ragu

"Tidak, Eh- kau menulis surat untukku. Apa yang kau tulis?" Tanya Yunho mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dan mengambil kertas yang sejak tadi ditulis Jaejoong

"Kadang kau dingin, kadang kau seperti pengurus rumah tangga. Mengapa tidak seperti dulu saja yang selalu menemaniku bermain?" pinta Jaejoong

"Bukan keinginanku untuk menjadi... hamba" jawab Yunho sedikit terpuruk

"Hamba?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung

"Jangan sebut kata itu!" Yunho berteriak dan kembali meratapi nasibnya

"Mungkin dia akan lebih mengerti huruf kanji" dengan kasar Yunho menuliskan semua alasan sikap hambanya selama ini di kertas itu dan menyerahkannya kembali pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong menerima kertas pemberian Yunho lalu menatap kertas itu dan mulai membacanya

"Itulah alasan kenapa aku jadi seperti ini, jangan tertawa setelah membacanya" ucap Yunho cukup tenang

Jaejoong terdiam setelah membaca semua tulisan di kertas itu, ia tertunduk dan berlari meninggalkan Yunho

"Tuan Putri! Tunggu!" panggil Yunho melihat Jaejoong yang berlari meninggalkannya

Yunho terus mencoba mengejar Jaejoong yang berlari dihadapannya, Jaejoong berlari melewati lorong menuju taman belakang. Yunho bingung kenapa Jaejoong harus berlari meninggalkannya, jika ingin tertawa, maka tertawa saja, mungkin ini memang sudah nasibnya. Setelah merasa cukup dekat dengan Jaejoong, Yunho menghulurkan lengannya mencoba meraih lengan Jaejoong dan membuatnya berbalik menatapnya.

Apa yang dilihat Yunho sungguh diluar apa yang dipikirkannya, Jaejoong tidak tertawa sama seklali, ia menangis, air mata membanjiri mata besarnya, dan akhirnya Yunho kembali menatap kedua mata bening itu

"Tuan Putri, kenapa menangis?" Tanya Yunho dan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya

"Kasihah sekali" ucap Jaejoong menangkup wajah Yunho dengan kedua lengannya

"Sungguh kasihan..." lanjutnya membenamkan wajahnya didada pria itu dan menggenggam erat pakaian atas Yunho, Jaejoong terbuai dalam tangisnya

"Tuan muda" bingung Yunho setelah sadar dari kutukannya

"Kau meangis untuk ku?"tanyanya bingung

"Baik sekali. Aku berharap agar mereka sekeluarga mati hanya demi harta warisan, tapi dia malah menangis demi diriku" Yunho berbicara pada dirinya sendiri

"Ternyata benar aku adalah keturunan si pencuri, hanya mementingkan diri sendiri" gumamnya pelan

Sejak saat itu, Yunho mengubah pendiriannya dan dengan serius mulai mengajari Jaejoong bahasa Korea dengan baik, hingga akhirnya Jaejoong mulai mahir menggunakannya. Jaejoong pun berusaha untuk tidak menatap Yunho secara langsung, untuk menghindari semua kutukan itu. Dan ia meminta ijin pada kepala pelayan Jung untuk kembali ke Jepang bertemu dengan orang tua angkatnya disana, Jaejoong sangat merindukan wanita tua itu

Sejak kepergian Jaejoong kembali ke Jepang, kediaman keluarga Kim kembali seperti semula. Yunho hanya bermalas-malasan di kursi panjangnya juga Jung Yang Hyun yang terus meratapi kepergian Tuan mudanya

"Tuan muda sungguh baik hati, ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Ibu angkatnya di Jepang, sehingga kembali ke restoren kecil itu" gumamnya pasrah

"Rumahnya adalah restoran, pantas saja masakannya enak" sahut Yunho yang sedang tidur-tiduran di sofa kecil di ruang tengah sambil menggenggam surat yang dikirimkan Jaejoong sebelumnya

"Iya, bagaimana dengan rumah mewah ini?" Tanya pria tua itu entah pada siapa

"Bagaimana jika kita yang mewarisinya? Jaejoong juga bilang kita saja yang ambil rumah ini" saran Yunho

Yunho kembali membaca surat yang dikirimkan Jaejoong saat ia tiba di Jepang

[Apa kabar? Setelah aku pergi kalian bisa menjalani hari seperti biasanya, begini lebih baik, tidak ada mantra lebih baik. Di Jepang juga banyak cerita tetang mantra yang mengerikan, yang terkena mantra bukan hanya kau seorang, jadi jangan bersedih Yunho...

Mengenai rumah, walaupun dapat rumah mewah ini, entah kenapa aku tidak merasa puas sama sekali...]

"Yunho..." panggil Yang Hyun

"Eumm..."

"Surat itu...walaupun sudah membacanya sampai sepuluh kali, kau masih tidak rela melepaskannya. Bukankah lebih baik menculik Tuan muda pulang, bagaimana menurutmu?" tawar pria tua itu dengan seringai menyeramkan diwajahnya

"Jiwa pencuri yang membara" lanjutnya mengeluarkan 'taring'nya

"Appa! Appa! Appa! Sadarlah! Lebih baik Tuan muda tidak kembali, aku tidak mau lagi hidup dibawah mantra" balas Yunho mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Ayahnya

"Benarkah?" Tanya Yang Hyun menatap Yunho dengan ekor matanya

"Apakah kau sungguh membencinya?" tambahnya yang telah siap dengan jubah hitam dan penutup wajah khas pencuri dikepalanya

"Pada akhirnya kau akan menyadarinya, Yunho"

.

.

Disisi lain, disebuat negara besar yang sangat dikenal dengan keindahan bunga berwarna merah muda yang selalu menunjukkan keindahannya saat musim semi, dalam sebuah restoran kecil bernama 'Yoyogi', Jaejoong sedang memasak pesanan tamu yang selalu datang ke restoran milik Ibu angkatnya itu

"Saat kau tidak ada, restoran sangat ramai, para tamu bilang kalau bukan kau yang masak, rasanya tidak enak" senyum wanita tua yang biasa dipanggil Bibi Saki

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan kampung halaman mu, Jejung?" tanyanya tetap tersenyum

"Lapangan terbangnya sangat besar, Kaa-san" jawab Jaejoong sambil membalikan masakannya

"Dan lagi, Yunho itu orang yang sangat lucu, dia sangat lembut terhadapku" tawanya tersenyum lembut mengingat perlakuan Yunho padanya, Bibi Saki tersenyum melihat tawa itu

"Pergilah, pulanglah ke kampung halaman mu" pintanya

"Kaa-san..." kaget Jaejoong mendengar permintaan Ibu angkatnya

"Aku ini seperti sedang menikahkan anak perempuannya sendiri, bedanya kau itu seorang pria" guraunya

"Lagi pula coba kau lihat, kali ini justru dia sendiri yang datang menjemputmu" lajutnya menatap pria muda didepan restorannya

Jaejoong berbalik menatap seseorang yang seperti dikenalnya yang berada di pintu depan restoran dan wajah Yunho lah yang berada dihadapannya

"Jaejoong!" teriak Yunho menatap Jaejoong dihadapannya

"Yunnie..." balas Jaejoong merasakan tetesan ringan dikedua bola matanya

Yunho segera berjalan mendekati pemuda itu dan mendekapnya erat dalam pelukkannya, tidak akan melepaskannya lagi

"Pulanglah ke rumah, aku merindukanmu" ucapnya dalam tetap memeluk Jaejoong erat

"Ini bukan demi mencari majikan, melainkan demi keinginan sendiri" lanjutnya mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dengan sangat mudah dan mengangkat wajahnya menatap Jaejoong yang lebih tinggi darinya dalam dekapannya

"Ijinkan aku membawamu" tambah Yunho dan kembali memeluk tubuh pria itu

**To be continued**

Waktu Jaehan baca ulang manga ini jadi kepikiran gimana kalo dibikin versi Yunjae

Jadi deh ff ini muncul^^

Sedikit penjelasan, kalo Yunho manggil Jaejoong Tuan Putri berarti Yunho sedang berada dibawah mantra

*bows

Sankyuu...

Buat yang sudah mampir dan baca ff ini

Silahkan tunjukan diri kamu, karena Jaehan cuman mau tahu berapa orang yang sudah baca ff ini

Sampai ketemu di fanfic selanjutnya

Ja Na^^


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVE SPELL**

**Author: Me a.k.a Jaehan Kim Yunjae - yunjaehan**

**Pairing: Yunjae**

**Length: 2/?**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance / Fluff / Humor / Drama**

**Cast: **

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho**

**others**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Yunjae. They own each other but I hope I can own them. ©Hakusensha, Inc., Tokyo, by. Matsuri Hino**

**WARNING! **

**This is YAOI fanfic means boy x boy story, so if you can't take it just leaves already. I don't wanna hear bad comments. I don't care with your comments**

a/n:

Jaehan adopsi cerita dari manga lama dengan judul sama, namun akan ada beberapa bagian yang akan Jaehan sesuaikan.

Gomen Jaehan malah muncul dengan ff baru, tapi Jaehan bakal namatin ini dulu baru lanjut yang lain^^

**Chapter 2**

**First Day of School**

Happy Reading^^

Yunho telah mengambil keputusan yang tepat untuk menjemput kembali Jaejoong pulang sesuai keinginan dirinya sendiri, walaupun kutukan itu belum hilang sama sekali, namun semua pasti ada jalan, hanya tinggal menanti saat waktunya tiba. Pagi ini Yunho kembali mengajar Jaejoong segala hal yang diperlukannya untuk tinggal di Korea baik dari sisi bahasa, budaya dan kebiasaan masyarakat setempat ataupun kehidupan para remaja.

"Benar semua. Segala persiapan yang dibutuhkan untuk masuk sekolah menengah telah kau kuasai, dengan begini kau siap masuk sekolah, Jaejoong" ucap Yunho senang dengan semua usaha yang dilakukannya sambil menepuk-nepuk buku-buku catatan Jaejoong yang berada diatas meja

"Berkat aku yang selalu siap sebagai guru khusus mu, kau pasti akan berhasil" lanjutnya melihat kembali buku catatan Jaejoong dan membaca-baca isinya

"Terima kasih Yunnie..." sahut Jaejoong dalam bahasa Korea yang fasih dan tersenyum melihat pria tampan itu

"Sekarang bahasa Korea-mu juga sangat baik, tidak sia-sia aku cuti kuliah untuk mengajarimu" balas Yunho berbalik menatap Jaejoong dan ia kembali melihat dua mata besar itu

"Ah..." ucap keduanya yakin dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya

"Tuan Putri..." Yunho menaiki meja yang menghalangi mereka dan segera menyentuh lengan Jaejoong, menatapnnya tajam

"Hamba malah membanggakan diri... Tuan Putri dapat menguasai semua bahan dalam waktu singkat adalah karena kepandaian Tuan Putri! Hamba pantas mati! Hamba tidak tahu diri! Hamba tidak tahu malu!" rancau Yunho tanpa henti sambil menggenggam kedua lengan Jaejoong dan menatap Jaejoong dengan tetesan bening disudut matanya

"Aish... Yunnie tenanglah! Kau terlalu berkobar-kobar" gugup Jaejoong melihat tingkah Yunho

"Tidak. hamba sudah keterlaluan!" Yunho tetap bersikeras

"Tenanglah!" pinta Jaejoong sedikit keras

"Hamba sedang meninjau kebodohan diri sendiri, hamba berjanji akan seumur hidup melayani Tuan Putri untuk menebus dosa" rancau Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menyalahkan diri sendiri dengan bulir deras air mata yang mulai membasahi kedua pipinya

"Diam kau, Yunho!" teriak Yang Hyun memukul kepala Yunho untuk menenangkan putranya itu, dan Jaejoong membesarkan kedua matanya melihat hubungan ayah dan anak itu

"Kita sebagai keturunan Jung harus melayani keluarga Kim, tetap harus memiliki kepribadian yang agung dan mulia" tegasnya pada Yunho

"Kau harus bisa mengontrol dirimu dari mantra ini dan hentikan sikap orang rendahanmu itu. Memalukan!" tambahnya

"Aku juga tidak berdaya, Appa! Mantra ini selalu muncul setiap kali bertatapan langsung dengan Jaejoong!" kesal Yunho mendengar ucapan Ayahnya

"Bukankah Appa sama saja" gumamnya agar tidak terdengar Ayahnya itu

Berbeda dengan Ayahnya yang sejak kecil memang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap pelayan yang menjadi takdir keluarga Jung, sehingga beliau dapat dengan mudah menjalani tugasnya dan menyadari kedudukannya. Sedangkan Yunho, tiga tahun sejak Jaejoong lahir mereka semua pergi ke tempat yang jauh, dan 12 tahun kemudian Yunho baru bertemu kembali dengan keluarga Kim, ia sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu dengan keluarga Kim, sehingga Yunho tidak terbiasa dengan mantera ini dan terus saja muncul setiap Yunho tidak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melakukan segala cara yang dapat dilakukannya untuk menghilangkan mantera kutukan yang diterima oleh Yunho dan Ayahnya, ia merasa dirinyalah yang menjadi penyebab semua kutukan itu. Sebelumnya Jaejoong telah meminta bantuan Ibu angkatnya untuk membuatkan ramuan obat yang mungkin akan berguna.

"Fui... Apa itu?" Tanya Yunho saat Jaejoong mengatakan padanya sebuah minuman dalam botol berbentuk aneh

"Ramuan untuk menghilangkan kutukan, Ibu angkat yang mengirimkannya" jawab Jaejoong menunjukkan botol berisi ramuan hijau itu itu pada Yunho

"Coba diminum" pinta Jaejoong menyodorkan ramuan itu dan Yunho langsung menolaknya karena baunya yang sangat menyengat

"Rasanya seperti obat biasa kan?" bingungnya melihat Yunho terkapar sambil menutup hidunya dan melihat isi botol itu

Ramuan itu sama sekali tidak memiliki pengaruh apapun bagi Yunho, apalagi bagi Ayahnya, sama seklai tidak berguna. Sepertinya kutukan yang diterima keluarga Jung sangat kuat dan sulit untuk dihilangkan.

.

.

Disisi lain, setelah merasa cukup dengan semua pelajaran yang Yunho berikan, akhirnya Jaejoong mengikuti ujian masuk sekolah menengah dan lulus dengan mudah. Berkat itu semua, sejak hari ini Jaejoong akan kembali memasuki kehidupan sekolah yang sudah lama ditinggalkannya dan kembali belajar. Yunho mengantar Jaejoong menuju sekolah dengan kereta api cepat yang biasa digunakan kebanyakan masyarakat.

"Tuan muda, harusnya kita naik mobil saja" keluh Yunho

"Tidak apa-apa, mobil terlalu mewah" balas Jaejoong

Hari ini adalah hari pertama sekolah setelah libur musim semi yang panjang, dan tentu saja semua orang kembali pada aktivitas harian yang melelahkan. Kereta api cepat ini sangat padat, bahkan Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk sama sekali dan mereka terpaksa harus berdiri diantara sekian banyak manusia didalamnya

Yunho tidak pernah melepaskannya perhatiannya dari Jaejoong, ia selalu berjaga dibelakang atau disisi tubuh Jaejoong, diantara banyak orang seperti ini bukan tidak mungkin akan ada orang iseng yang mengambil kesempatan. Dan benar saja, saat pandangan Yunho beralih saat melihat seseorang yang dengan sengaja mencoba menyentuh bagian belakang tubuh Jaejoong, matanya menyipit

"Kubunuh kau!" teriak Yunho geram melihat pria bodoh yang mencoba menyentuh Tuan mudanya itu, ia mencoba memukul pria mesum yang sudah menghilang dibalik kerumunan manusia itu, dengan terpaksa Jaejoong menariknya paksa keluar saat kereta telah berhenti di stasiun

"Maaf, kau jadi harus berjalan kaki" ucap Yunho menyesal saat keduanya berjalan keluar dari stasiun

"Tidak terlalu jauh, kok, hanya tinggal tiga kilo meter lagi" balas Jaejoong mencoba menenangkan Yunho

"Kalau Ayah tahu aku telah membiarakan Tuan muda berjalan kaki, pasti akan marah besar" gumamnya

"Yunnie, lebih baik kita berpisah saja" pinta Jaejoong yang tidak mendengar ucapan Yunho, berbalik menatap Yunho yang ada dibelakangnya

"Tidak boleh! Kalau begitu caranya, percuma saja aku membantumu dalam persiapan masuk sekolah menengah" jawab Yunho menolak tegas

"Dengarkan aku, sekolah-sekolah di Korea itu menakutkan. Ujian masuk yang menyeramkan bagai neraka, guru-guru yang galak, kakak kelas yang menakutkan. Mana bisa aku membiarkanmu sendiri?!" tambah Yunho untuk meyakinkan Jaejoong

"Tapi kamu kan masuk kuliah dan aku akan masuk sekolah, bukankah memang harus berpisah?" sahut Jaejoong

"Oh, iya" balas Yunho malu

"Yunnie tenang saja, aku akan belajar dengan giat, kau tidak perlu khawatir" senyun Jaejoong mencoba meyakinkan Yunho

"Kau kan sudah lama tidak masuk kuliah demi aku, mulai sekarang kau bisa belajar dengan tenang lagi" tambahnya

"Baiklah... Kau juga membutuhkan teman yang seusia denganmu" psrah Yunho akhirnya

"Ayo, Yunnie" ajak Jaejoong berjalan memasuki gerbang depan

"Baik Tuan Putri" jawab Yunho berjalan dibelakang Jaejoong

"Pergi sekolah bersama seperti ini, kita seperti kakak adik yang akrab yah"

"Ternyata dia hanya menganggapku kakak"

Saat Yunho menjemput Jaejoong yang kembali ke Jepang waktu itu dengan keegoisannya dan tanpa memikirkan keinginan Jaejoong, itulah yang dipikirkannya. Namun, Jaejoong hanya diam dan mengikuti Yunho yang membawanya kembali ke Korea, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak mengatakan alasannya untuk tetap berasa di Korea bersamanya

"Kyaa... Yunho!" teriak seorang wanita dan langsung berlari memeluk Yunho

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu. Hari pertama kuliah kau tidak masuk, aku khawatir sekali. Aku bertanya pada dosen pembimbingmu dan dia bilang kau cuti kuliah. Kau pasti berpikir jika aku merindukanmu kenapa tidak mencarimu bukan? Maaf, aku sedang les menyetir" rancau wanita itu dalam dekapan Yunho

"Rella!" kaget Yunho

"Eh?" bingung wanita itu melihat pria muda yang datang bersama sahabatnya itu

"Pagi" sapanya dan tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Jaejoong

"Selamat pagi" balas Jaejoong sambil membungkukkan badannya

"Sopan sekali. Apakah kau kekasih Yunho?" tanyanya langsung pada Jaejoong

"Kekasih? Tidak sopan sekali, Tuan Putri ini adalah Permaisuriku" jawab Yunho dan mengecup hangat lengan Jaejoong

"Benarkan?" lanjutnya memeluk Jaejoong manja

"Yunho! Ada apa denganmu?" Rella menatap tidak percaya melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu

"Yunnie! Mana boleh begitu? Permaisuri adalah pemimpin sebuah negara, di sejarah Jepang saja hanya ada beberapa Permaisuri. Mana mungkin aku jadi Permaisuri" marah Jaejoong dan memukul-mukul pundak Yunho manja

"Maaf, hamba salah bicara. Tapi aku tetap boleh memanggilmu Tuan Putri, kan?"

"Yunho... kau?" Rella terdiam melihat tingkah dua bocah itu

"Jaejoong... Sapu tangan sudah dibawa belum? Buku catatan sudah dimasukan? Penghapus? Dompet? Ponsel?" Tanya Yunho terus-menerus

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Yunnie, kau tidak perlu kuatir"

"Tapi aku..."

"Yunnie, di kelas berlajarlah dengan baik" pinta Jaejoong

"Mhmm..." gumam Yunho tanpa jawaban pasti

Jaejoong selalu berharap Yunho dapat menjalani harinya bebas seperti biasa saat ia belum muncul dalam kehidupannya, Yunho sangat tahu jika Jaejoong selalu merasa bersalah dan sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Karena itulah, tanpa sadar Yunho dapat dengan senang hati menjadikan dirinya sebagai hamba bagi Jaejoong, namun tidak bisa untuk selalu berada disisinya

Tidak mendengarkan keinginan Jaejoong. Yunho justru menguntit Jaejoong dikelasnya, bagaimanapun juga ia tidak akan bisa tidak mengkhawatirkan Jaejoong, pemuda itu belum lama tinggal di Korea, banyak hal bisa terjadi. Ia telah memasang alat penyadap khusus di salah satu bagian tubuh Jaejoong dan apapun yang terjadi pada Jaejoong, Yunho dapat mengetahuinya dengan mudah

"Murid-murid sekalian, kita mendapatakan teman baru tahun ini" ujar seorang guru wanita pada siswa dikelasnya

"Namanya Kim Jaejoong, dia lama tinggal di Jepang dan sekarang kembali lagi ke Korea" tambah guru tersebut

"Mohon bimbingannya" lanjut Jaejoong sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya hormat

Seluruh siswa benar-benar antusias dengan kehadiran Jaejoong bersama mereka, tentu dengan berbagai macam alasan yang berbeda, diantaranya ada yang merasa kagum karena Jaejoong pernah tinggal di Jepang, tidak banyak siswa baru pindahan dari Jepang bukan. Tak jarang juga yang mengagumi kecantikan dirinya, juga mata besar milik Jaejoong yang jarang dimiliki oleh orang-orang disekitar mereka. Tepat saat jam istirahat, mereka semua mengerumuni Jaejoong yang tak berdaya dengan semua perhatian itu

"Jaejoong, apakah kau sudah punya kekasih di Jepang?" Tanya seorang pemuda yang cukup tampan pada Jaejoong dan menyudutkannya ke dinding kelas

"Kekasih?" bingung Jaejoong

"Iya, ada tidak?" Tanya pria itu lagi sedikit memaksa

"Ada atau tidak sama saja, hari ini kita jalan-jalan yah, hanya kita berdua" ajaknya tetap dengan nada memaksa

"Tuan muda!" sebuah teriakan nyaring yang tidak asing bagi Jaejoong menginterupsi percakapan keduanya

"Apa yang dia lakukan terhadapmu?" Tanya Yunho berlari mendekati Jaejoong dan mengangkatnya dalam dekapannya menjauhi pria pemaksa itu

"Yunnie?!" kaget Jaejoong

"Hei kau" marah Yunho memberi tatapan tajam pada pria itu

"Apa?" jawab pria tidak peduli

"Kalau kau berani menyentuhnya, kau akan lihat akibatnya" ucap Yunho menarik kerah pemuda itu, tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya yang muali berbisik-bisik tentang kehadiran orang asing di sekolah mereka

"Yunnie, ada daun di kepalamu" ucap Jaejoong mengambil daun kering diatas kepala Yunho

"Dari mana kau tadi? Tidak ke kampus, ya?" tanyanya tertunduk sedih

"Aku hanya lewat saja kok" jawab Yunho salah tingkah dan perlahan melarikan diri

"Jaejoong-shii, siapa itu tadi?" Tanya para siswa mengerubungi Jaejoong kembali saat Yunho sudah benar-benar pergi dari sekolah mereka dengan penuh antusias

"Kenalanmu yah? Atau kekasih?" Tanya mereka serempak

"Maaf, aku mau bertanya" balas Jaejoong ragu dengan suara pelan

"Kekasih itu sejenis makanan ya?" tanyanya polos

"Kamu sungguh tidak mengerti?" Tanya seorang siswa tidak percaya mewakili tatapan bertanya teman lainnya

"Eumm... Eumm..." angguk Jaejoong manja berulang-ulang

"Baiklah, akan kami jelaskan" ucap siswa yang lain

"Kekasih itu... pacar, calon suami" jawab yang lain asal

Semua bergantian menjelaskan apa itu kekasih kepada Jaejoong, mulai dari orang terdekat setelah orang tua, seseorang yang paling disayangi, seseorang yang dapat diajak berbagi, sebagai sandaran, tempat berlindung dan mencari perhatian. Seseorang yang sangat berarti bagi orang lain dan bisa melakukan apapun untuk orang itu

Jaejoong terdiam mendengar jawaban teman-temannya itu, selama ini, selama ia tinggal bersama Ibu angkatnya di sebuah kecil di Jepang, sejak Jaejoong muali mengerti apa itu dunia, teman dan segala hal, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar ada nama lain bagi hubungan antar sesama manusia selain saudara; orang tua dan anak atau adik kakak. Ternyata ada nama lain dari ubungan antar manusia, yaitu kekasih

.

.

Disisi lain, disudut sekolah yang dipenuhi dengan pohonan rimbun dan semak. Yunho bengjongkok sambil tetap mengawasi Jaejoong, ia tidak pernah kembali ke kelasnya, sejak tadi berdiam menanti Jaejoong pulang

"Gawat, kalau dia tahu aku masih cuti sekolah mungkin dia akan menangis" sesal Yunho sambil mendengarkan percakapan Jaejoong dengan alat penyadap ditangannya

"Kekasih..." Yunho mendengar jelas ucapan Jaejoong dengan temannya itu

"Kekasih? Mereka sedang memebicarakan kekasih? Apa ada yang mengganggunya lagi?!" Yunho segera membuat kesimpulan dan berlari kembali dengan sangat cepat ingin menyelamatkan Jaejoong, ia berpikiran pasti ada yang mengganggu pria cantik itu lagi

"Jaejoong!" teriak Yunho yang langsung melompat melalui jendela tepat didalam toilet wanita, saat ini adalah jam pelajaran olah raga dan para siswa wanita sedang berganti pakaian di toilet wanita, sedang Jaejoong yang berada di dalam toilet pria mendengar jelas keributan itu lalu berlari keluar

"Yunnie!" kaget Jaejoong melihat Yunho yang berlari mencoba keluar toilet wanita itu

"Kyaaa…!" teriak semua siswa wanita yang berada didalam toilet

Tidak diragukan lagi, semua hal yang dapat dijangkau segera mereka lemparkan pada Yunho. Walaupun Yunho tampan, tetap saja saat ini dipandangan siswa-siswa wanita itu dia adalah seorang maniak yang suka mengintip. Yunho berlari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan tempat itu, kembali menuju taman belakang sekolah tempat persembunyiannya tadi. Yunho mendudukan dirinya diatas rumput taman, terengah dan lelah, napasnya bersusul beririrngan

"Lelahnya... Tadi itu bahaya sekali, hampir saja aku mati" ucapnya disela tarikan napas panjangnya

"Yunnie..." panggil Jaejoong berjalan mendekati Yunho di taman itu, Jaejoong mengikuti Yunho saat itu lari keluar menghindari semua lemparan

"Kau tidak perlu terlalu kuatir, kau sangat penting bagiku. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka" pinta Jaejoong sambil mengusap perlahan helaian rambut hitam Yunho

"Aku juga tidak ingin kau terluka, Jaejoong juga sangat penting bagiku" senyum Yunho mengangkat wajahnya keatas menatap Jaejoong yang berdiri sedikit dibelakang tubuhnya

Yunho menikmati sentuhan lembut Jaejoong padanya, sejak Ibunya pergi, Yunho sudah lama tidak merasakan sentuhan lembut seperti itu, semuanya terasa sangat nyaman dan menyenangkan. Menatap wajah Jaejoong yang tak pernah lepas tersenyum dan merasakan usapan lembut lengan Jaejoong dirambutnya, mengingatkan Yunho akan satu hal

"Tuan muda, teman-temanmu bilang kita..." ucapan Yunho terhenti saat melihat Jaejoong tertunduk

"Seperti sepasang kekasih..." jawab Jaejoong tertunduk

"Apa itu benar?" tanyanya menatap Yunho yang menatap wajahnya ragu untuk meminta kepastian

"Tidak apa-apa kan jika mereka menganggap seperti itu?" balas Yunho juga dengan pertanyaan dan tersenyum pada Jaejoong

"Yunnie..." Jaejoong terdiam mendengar jawaban Yunho, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya kasar

"Sudah jelas kita bukan kekasih. Kau adalah anggota keluarga yang penting bagiku, Paman Jung Ayahmu, juga Ibu angkatku di Jepang, adalah tiga anggota keluargaku yang tersisa" jelas Jaejoong

"Jaejoong-ah, walaupun aku hanya seorang hamba, semoga kau bisa merasakannya" pinta Yunho menyentuh kedua lengan atas Jaejoong

"Setiap kali aku memelukmu, didalam hatiku tumbuh perasaan yang sangat hangat..." lanjutnya dan memeluk Jaejoong erat

Jaejoong dapat perasaan hangat yang sama seperti apa yang dikatakan Yunho, saat Yunho mendekapnya, ia meraskan detakan yang berbeda dihatinya setiap kali Yunho menyentuh dirinya, dan detakan itu muncul kembali saat Yunho memeluknya saat ini. Namun, Jaejoong tidak mengerti apa itu? Detakkan ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Jaejoong melepaskan dekapan Yunho dengan kasar dan membuang wajahnya untuk tidak menatap Yunho, buliran air mata itu menetes disudut matanya. Yunho tercekat melihat buliran bening itu

"Akhirnya ketemu juga kau, Yunho" geram wanita yang memeluk Yunho sebelumnya, akhirnya berhasil menemukan si biang onar itu

"Rella, aku sedang sibuk" seru Yunho beralasan

"Malam ini kita akan merayakan kembalinya kau ke kampus, tapi kau malah bolos kuliah lagi dan ternyata kau masih dalam masa cuti" ucapnya menarik napas berat

"Aku sangat khawatir, kau tiba-tiba berubah total, Yunho, dulu kau tidak seperti ini" tuduhnya

"Maafkan aku! Semua salahku!" sahut Jaejoong tiba-tiba dengan suara keras lalu berlari meninggalkan keduanya dan kembali menangis keras

"Tuan Putri, tunggu aku! Kenapa kau menangis?" teriak Yunho mengejar Jaejoong meninggalkan Rella, juga sambil menangis keras

"Hei! Dia sudah gila" pasrah Rella melihat keanehan dua orang dihadapannya

Yunho mengejar Jaejoong hingga kembali ke kediaman keluarga Kim dengan berlari, wajahnya pucat karena kelelahan, namun ia tetap meneruskan langkahnya menuju kamar Jaejoong. Pasti Jaejoong sudah ada disana saat ini. Dan yang didapatinya justru Jaejoong yang berada didalam kamarnya memeluk boneka beruang besar miliknya manja, juga Ayahnya yang barada didepan pintu kamar Jaejoong yang tersegel

"Tidak boleh! Tidak boleh! Kumohon jangan sepert ini, Yunnie, tolong jangan mendekatiku" tangis Jaejoong saat melihat Yunho mendekati kamarnya, membenamkan wajahnya didada boneka beruang besar itu

"Tuan... Muda" bingung Yunho melihat tingkah Jaejoong dengan napas terengah

"Tuan muda bilang hubungan kalian sudah tidak wajar" jelas Yang Hyun pada Yunho

"Jadi... 'Sebelum mantera berhasil dihapuskan jangan dekati aku!' Itu katanya" tambah sang Ayah pada putra tunggalnya dengan menirukan suara Jaejoong

"Kenapa?!" Tanya Yunho mengacak-ngacak rambut hitamnya kesal

**To be continued**

Serius Minna-san, bikin ff adaptasi dari manga tuh susah banget, mesti nyamain karakter sama cara penulisan… ribet .::T_T::.

Pasti pada tahu kan siapa Rella? Nanti bakal ada penjelasannya kenapa namanya jadi Rella^^

*bows

Sankyuu...

Buat yang sudah mampir dan baca ff ini

Silahkan tunjukan diri kamu, karena Jaehan cuman mau tahu berapa orang yang sudah baca ff ini

Sampai ketemu di fanfic selanjutnya

Ja Na^^

bales-bales^^

**desi2121** :: Yunho ga akan pernah bisa benci ama Jaejoong.. Nyahahaha~ :D

**Mulov** :: pergantian waktunya udah Jaehan tandain qo, hanya saja tanda ituhilang waktu Mic. Word-nya di post kef fn, terpaksa harus di edit ulang  
**Marcia Rena** :: mantra Jaejoong, jadi inget MIROTIC ya Xp... alurnya Jaehan sesuaikan dengan di manga-nya dan tandanya ke hapus waktu di post ke ffn  
**Beakren** :: para Jung pada jadi aneh kalo udah kena mantra XD ini udah cepet kan?^^  
**Boenita** :: karakter Yunho lucu banget hehee-  
**Nara-chan** :: manga-nya seru banget XD belum sembuh, masih lama sembuhnya, liat aja selanjutnya ^^  
**Tan Rindi** :: iya, bakal nyambung, ini masih chap 1. Manga-nya sampe vol. 5, ini manga lama  
**choo5002** :: belum hilang mantra-nya, kalau Yunho ga manggil Jaejoong 'Tuan Putri' berarti mantra-nya lagi ga kumat, hahaa- mantra itu mah udah dari dulu lol  
**Rha Yunjaeshipper** :: ada lanjutannya, Yunjae moment-nya juga bakal banyak^^  
**Aoi Ko Mamoru** :: blasteran iblis malaikat? Lol keren dong XD jarang-jarang tuh  
**irengiovanny** :: jiwa pencurinya udah turunan hahaa- :D  
**leejeje55** :: iya, di post disini juga^^

**Kim_Aizh, NaMinra, NN Guest, KishiZhera, Sid, SaranghaeYunjae** thank you for reading minna-san^^


	3. Chapter 3

**LOVE SPELL**

**Author: Me a.k.a Jaehan Kim Yunjae - yunjaehan**

**Pairing: Yunjae**

**Length: 3/?**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance / Fluff / Humor / Drama**

**Cast: **

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho**

**others**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Yunjae. They own each other but I hope I can own them. ©Hakusensha, Inc., Tokyo, by. Matsuri Hino**

**WARNING! **

**This is YAOI fanfic means boy x boy story, so if you can't take it just leaves already. I don't wanna hear bad comments. I don't care with your comments**

a/n:

Minna… gomen na

Ini pertama kalinya Jaehan bikin f adaptasi dari manga, dan teryata susah banget... bener-bener ga banget hasilnya

Dan yang chap 2 kemaren ada kesalahan, nagpai coba Jaejoong di toilet wanita? Lolololol

Udah Jaehan benerin, kalo mau baca ulang silahkan^^

**Chapter 3**

**The Order**

Happy Reading^^

Suatu permohonan dan suatu perintah adalah dua hal yang berbeda, permintaan tolong tidak memberikan ketegasan untuk melakukan bagi orang yang mendapatkan permintaan itu, namun perintah memiliki arti yang sangat tegas untuk melaksanakannya

Inilah yang menjadi takdir bagi keluarga Jung, sebagai seorang pelayan yang setia. Maka demi menjaga kesetiaan pada majikan, saat keluarga Kim memberikan perintah padanya, seorang Jung harus menjalankannya walaupun harus mati karenanya. Sebab itu, sejak kecil Jaejoong selalu diingatkan oleh Ayahnya untuk jangan pernah sekali pun memberikan perintah pada seorang Jung, inilah yang selalu Jaejoong ingat hingga saat ini

"Tuan muda, suruh saja pelayan yang bekerja" pinta Yang Hyun pada Jaejoong yang sejak pagi tadi sibuk membersihkan rumah

Hari ini adalah hari libur bagi Jaejoong dan Yunho, tidak ada sekolah dan kuliah. Sejak bangun pagi tadi Jaejoong tanpa henti membersihkan seluruh bagian dari kediaman keluarga Jung untuk menghabiskan waktu, ia merasa bosan tidak melakukan apapun di rumah besar ini, hanya duduk diam dan melamun. Karena itulah, Jaejoong akhirnya menyibukkan dirinya membersihkan seluruh rumah, tidak satu pun pelayan yang dibiarkan membantunya mengerjakan apapun

"Saat aku di Jepang, aku sering melakukannya. Tidak masalah, Paman tenang saja" jawab Jaejoong tersenyum sambil membesihkan beberapa perabot dengan pembersih debu di kamarnya

"Saat Tuan besar masih hidup, ada sepuluh pelayan, sekarang semua pelayan dan tukang kebun hanya datang sekali dalam seminggu. Hamba juga tidak berdaya" sesal Yang Hyun mengingat permintaan Tuan mudanya itu

"Paman Jung jangan bicara seperti itu, baiklah kalau begitu bagaimana kalau Paman membersihkan perpustakaan?" saran Jaejoong untuk menyenangkan hati pria tua itu

Yang Hyun segera berlari menuju perpustakaan keluarga Jung dengan sangat cepat untuk melakukan keinginan Jaejoong dengan wajah ceria dan senyum merekah. Tampaknya masa kanak-kanak Jaejoong yang ia habiskan di Jepang dalam sebuah kedai sederhana telah membentuk dirinya menjadi pribadi yang mandiri. Ia bukanlah Tuan muda yang manja dan sesuka hati dalam melakukan apapun, Jaejoong tumbuh menjadi pria muda yang dewasa dan berhati mulia, sangat berbeda dengan Jung Yunho.

"Yunnie" panggil Jaejoong dari dalam kamarnya saat melihat Yunho yang menumpu lengannya pasrah didepan pintu kamar

"Tuan muda..." jawab Yunho berbalik menatap Jaejoong yang memegang alat pembersih lantai

"Mhmm... Itu..." bingung Jaejoong menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal

"Maaf kemarin aku terlalu berlebihan" ucapanya kuat menundukkan tubuhnya meminta maaf dihadapan Yunho

"Habisnya aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi..." lanjut Jaejoong tertawa kaku

"Jauh seperti ini tidak enak bicaranya" tambahnya mengakhiri ucapannnya

"Karena kemarin kau berpesan tidak boleh mendekati... Aku tidak bisa menolak perintahmu" balas Yunho menggangguk membenarkan ucapannya sendiri

"Bukan! Kemarin itu bukan perintah" teriak Jaejoong cepat mencoba mendekati Yunho

"Ah..." namun seperti biasa Jaejoong yang ceroboh menyandung ember kecil dikamarnya dan terjatuh dengan wajahnya terlebih dahulu

"Hampir saja" dengan sigap Yunho menahan tubuh Jaejoong yang hampr terjatuh hingga akhirnya keduanya berakhir diatas lantai marbel hitam itu dengan Jaejoong berada diatas tubuh Yunho, Yunho mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya yang tertimpa tubuh Jaejoong dan melihat wajah pria manis itu

"Wajahmu sakit?" Tanya Yunho mencoba mengangkat wajah Jaejoong

"Tidak apa-apa" jawab Jaejoong pelan

"Kau yakin, Tuan muda?" Tanya Yunho lagi menyentuh wajah yang menghangat itu dengan lengan kanannya

"Kemarin..." Yunho bernicara dengan suara rendah, dan debaran jatung Jaejoong mulai tak beraturan, napasnya tertahan

"Yang ku katakan kemarin, tidak akan ku tarik kembali" ujar Yunho membawa Jaejoong dalam dekapannya, mengambil kesempatan atas keadaan saat ini

Debaran itu kembali, debaran aneh di hati Jaejoong yang hanya ia rasakan saat Yunho memberikan perlakuan yang berbeda padanya. Perasaan hangat yang muncul dalam hatinya saat Yunho menyentuhnya, bahkan saat ia tak melihat wajah pria tampan itu, Jaejoong akan selalu mengingat wajah Yunho yang selalu bersamanya

"Kau pasti sangat membenciku sekarang, aku telah membuatmu bingung" lirih Yunho yang tidak mendapatkan balasan apapun dari Tuan mudanya itu

Jaejoong hanya diam tanpa membalas ucapan Yunho, ia bingung, entah perasaan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Namun sebuah kepastian, ia merasakan kebahagiaan yang berbeda saat Yunho bersikap seperti saat ini. Ia terdiam dalam dekapan hangat itu beberapa lama hingga Jaejoong mulai mengatakan maksudnya

"Yunnie! Aku tidak membencimu, aku malah sangat menyukaimu! Aku sangat menyukaimu, Yunnie! Sangat suka" balas Jaejoong berulang-ulang dan mencoba melonggarkan dekapan Yunho ditubuhnya

"Jadi... Aku..." lanjutnya terbata menatap Yunho yang tidak percaya mendengar ucapannya, wajahnya sudah sangat memerah setelah mengucapkan kata suka itu

"Syukurlah... Ternyata kau tidak membenciku... Syukurlah..." balas Yunho menarik napas lega

Walaupun perasaan yang sesungguhnya itu telah diutarakan, namun kekhawatiran Jaejoong tetap tidak sirna sama sekali. Apakah Yunho tulus mengatakan semuanya, atau itu semua hanya pengaruh dari mantra? Suatu hari nanti, saat mantra itu telah benar-benar hilang, apakah Yunho akan tetap menerimanya? Kekhawatiran akan ditinggalkan, menjadikan keyakinan untuk menerima semua perasaan itu sirna

"Maaf Jae, ku mohon... Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Sifat 'hamba' bisa kambuh lagi..." pinta Yunho terbata setelah cukup lama menahan mantra itu untuk tidak keluar, tubuhnya bergetar hebat

"Yunnie..."

"Hamba sangat bahagia! Hamba akan melayani Anda seumur hidup!" pertahannya runtuh, Yunho berikrar sambil menggenggam kedua lengan Jaejoong

"Yunnie! Tidak boleh mendekat! Terlalu berbahaya. Kumohon kembalilah seperti biasa" ucap Jaejoong sambil memukul-mukul kepala Yunho untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya

"Maaf... Kambuh lagi. Memang lebih baik kita tidak berdekatan" ucap Yunho lemah, perlakuan Jaejoong memang berhasil menyadarkannya

"Maaf, aku telah memukulmu" pinta Jaejoong mengepalkan kedua lengannya menunduk sedih menyesal telah memukul Yunho dan meminta maaf padanya

"Lebih baik aku pergi saja, sampai jumpa" ucap Yunho tersenyum pada Jaejoong dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Jaejoong

"Tunggu Yunnie!" Jaejoong menahannya dan melepaskan anting hitam kecil yang berada di telinga kanannya

"Ini, ambilah. Saat kau kambuh, lihatlah anting ini dan ingatlah aku. Mungkin bisa membantu" ucap Jaejoong tulus, tersenyum pada Yunho

"Aku akan sangat senang jika kau mau menerimanya" tambahnya sambil menyerahkan anting itu pada Yunho

"Terima kasih Jaejoong" jawab Yunho mengambil anting hitam itu dan meninggalkan kamar besar milik Jaejoong

Yunho berjalan perlahan menjauhi kamar Jaejoong, setelah cukup jauh dari kamar Jaejoong, Yunho berhenti sejenak dan terdiam, lengannya menggenggam erat anting hitam pemberian Jaejoong, ia merasakan benar ketulusan yang Jaejoong berikan, namun wajahnya tertunduk lesu

"Kenapa harus anting kanan?!" sesalnya tetap menggenggam erat anting itu

"Padahal di anting kanan ini aku telah menaruh alat penyadap untuk melindungi majikan!" erangnya

"Tapi... Rasanya senang sekali" Yunho menyentuhkan anting hitam itu diwajahnya dengan penuh keharuan

"Tuan muda, ketulusan hatimu akan ku jaga baik-baik" tekadnya pada diri sendiri mengingat kepolosan Jaejoong saat menyatakan suka padanya

"Padahal aku seorang yang egois dan selalu mementingkan diri sendiri..." Yunho sadar kejahatan dirinya

"Jaejoong-ah... yang mengendalikanku bukanlah mantra, melainkan dirimu..." gumam Yunho

"Uugh... Bagaimana aku harus bersikap untuk menghadapinya? Besok adalah hari senin, menyusup masuk ke sekolah saja? Tidak, tidak, tidak baik! Tapi aku sangat khawatir" ia kembali berperang dengan dirinya sendiri

"Tidak bisa mengambil keputusan?! Memalukan!" ejek Yang Hyung yang melintas sambil membawa tumpukan buku dari perpustakaan

"Bukan urusan mu!" teriak Yunho kesal mendengar hinaan Ayahnya itu

"Tetap tenang, jenius, dan punya kepandaian. Itu adalah prinsip dasar pengurus rumah tangga" lanjut sang Ayah yang terus berjalan

"Kepandaian... Benar juga, lebih baik aku kembali ke kampus" gumam Yunho mendengar ucapan Ayahnya

Setelah kehadiran Jaejoong, pikiran Yunho hanya terpusat pada pria muda itu tanpa mencoba untuk memikirkan hal lain. Ia melupakan semua hal dan hanya mengingat Jaejoong. Namun ucapan Ayahnya telah menyadarakannya kembali dan memulai aktivitasnnya dulu yang sempat tertunda

"Jaejoong, apa kau sudah mengerti? Pegang janji mu" tegas Yunho yang berjalan dibelakang Jaejoong, mengikutinya

Yunho tetap mengantar Jaejoong menuju sekolah. Sesuai ucapannya, mulai hari ini Yunho kembali melanjutkan kuliahnya namun tetap tidak dengan membiarkan Jaejoong pergi seorang diri ke sekolahnya

"Kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi aku" pinta Yunho tegas, Jaejoong berbalik untuk menatapnya yang berada cukup jauh dibelakangnya

"Iya, aku mengerti" jawab Jaejoong untuk menenangkan hati pria tampan itu

"Selamat belajar ya" lanjutnya tersenyum pada Yunho dan berjalan menuju kelasnya

"Tentu saja, kau juga Jae..." teriak Yunho dan tersenyum melihat kepergian Jaejoong dan berbalik menuju kampusnya

"Tapi aku masih khawatir" gumamnya kembali berbalik untuk menyusul Jaejoong

"Yunho! Tidak boleh. Kau harus berjalan kearah sini" seru seorang wanita menarik lengan kiri Yunho

"Tuan mudamu minta tolong padaku untuk menjagamu" senyum wanita itu

"Rella, kau..." geram Yunho melihat sahabatnya itu

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi" tegas Rella dan menarik Yunho menuju kelas mereka

"Tuan Putri jaga dirimu!" teriak Yunho lagi pada Jaejoong yang sudah tidak terlihat olehnya

.

.

.

Kelas sudah dimulai sejak setengah jam yang lalu, dan selama itu pula Yunho sama sekali tidak dapat berkonsentrasi menerima semua penjelasan yang didengarnya, otaknya hanya dapat memikirkan satu hal saat ini, Jaejoong. Bagaimana Jaejoong di kelas? Apa yang akan terjadi jika Jaejoong tidak memiliki teman di kelasnya? Adakah yang mencoba mengganggunya? Dan semua pemikiran buruk lainnya

Tanpa Yunho sadari, Jaejoongnya itu justru tidaklah selugu yang ia pikirkan, saat ini pria cantik itu justru yang bergantian menguntit Yunho dan melihat dirinya diam-diam yang sedang berada di kelasnya. Jaejoong menyelinap menuju komplek kampus dan melihat Yunho yang sedang belajar melalui jendela samping yang menghadap taman

"Jadi penasaran... sepertinya biasa saja..." gumam Jaejoong memperhatikan tingkah Yunho yang sepertinya sedang serius

"Biasa? Iya... Aku hampir tidak pernah melihat Yunho yang normal, inilah Yunho yang sesungguhnya" lanjutnya memperhatikan pria tampan itu

Tentu saja, Yunho yang saat ini dilihatnya sangat jauh berbeda dengan Yunho yang sedang berada dalam kendali mantra saat bersama dirinya. Yuho terlihat sangat normal dan seperti orang kebanyakan yang itu jarang sekali ia lihat ketika keduanya sedang bersama. Kadang Jaejoong sangat merindukan kehidupan normal itu saat bersama Yunho.

Jaejoong terus saja memperhatikan pria tampan yang sedang beropang dagu itu, pandangan Yunho sepertinya sedang tidak focus kali ini, ia terus menggelengkan kepalanya atau kadang memukul-mukul kepalanya lalu menopangnya di meja, Jaejoong tersenyum melihat tingkah pria berwajah kecil itu hingga sebuah dering ponsel menyadarkannya

"Tekan tombol yang mana?" bingungnya melihat banyak tombol di benda itu

Dengan segala kecemasan dalam dirinya, Yunho tanpa merasa takut pada dosen yang sibuk menjelaskan tugas dihadapannya segera menghubungi Jaejoong untuk memastikan keadaanya, dan tanpa mengetahui apapun Jaejoong berhasil menekan sebuah tombol berwarna hijau yang menyambungkan hubungan itu

"Yunho... Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Dengarkan dengan baik" Rella yang duduk disisnya melihat tingkah aneh pria itu

"Tidak... Tidak ada..." gugup Yunho mencoba menyembunyikan ponselnya

"Hei... Kembali ke tempat mu, aku mau belajar" lanjut Yunho sedikit terbata saat Rella mencoba menghampirinya

"Hei Yunho, ceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku kan sahabatmu" pinta gadis itu menatap Yunho penuh selidik, sedangkan Yunho tertunduk ragu

"Akan kuceritakan garis besarnya saja..." jawab Yunho setelah berpikir cukup panjang untuk menceritakannya atau tidak, tanpa menyadari sambungan ponselnya dengan Jaejoong yang masih terhubung

"Leluhur kami terkena kutukan" yunho mulai menjelaskan pada sahabatnya itu

"Apa? Kutukan?" kaget Rella mendengar hal yang biasa ada dalam cerita dongeng ada didepan matanya saat ini

Yunho menceritakan semuanya, asal muasal kutukan, kenapa seluruh keluarga Jung yang mendapatkan kutukan itu, sampai hal-hal yang dapat memunculkan kutukan, juga Jaejoong yang selalu berusaha membantunya untuk menghilangkannya, namun kutukan itu tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana menghilangkannya

"Ini bisa dibilang menguping, walaupun tidak baik... Yunho-ah, aku pikir ini rahasia kita berdua..." gumam Jaejoong lemah setelah mendengar percakapan Yunho dengan Rella di ponselnya

"Jadi... kena kutukan?" lanjut Rella memastikan

"Iya, begitulah. Selama ini aku menginginkan harta keluarga Kim, menunggu sampai kabar kematian mereka tersiar" ujar Yunho penuh penyesalan

"Ah..." Jaejoong tersentak dibalik ponselnya mendengar ucapan Yunho

"Yunho, yang kau katakan barusan... Apakah itu benar?" lirih Jaejoong melalui ponselnya pada Yunho

"Yunho..." tambahnya lemah

"Jaejoong!" Yunho tersadar dengan kecerobohannya dan mencari keberadaan Jaejoong, hingga ia melihat Jaejoong yang berlari dari balik jendela kelasnya

"Jaejoong!" Yunho berlari keluar kelas untuk mengejar pria cantik itu tanpa memperdulikan kemarahan dosennya

Jaejoong berlari sejauh mungkin, saat ini perasaanya sangat kacau, semua kenyataan itu terlalu tiba-tiba, Yunho menginginkan harta keluargannya, Yunho bukanlah orang seperti itu?.. Sedangkan Yunho berlari cepat mengejar Jaejoong, untuk masalah ini, kemampuan berlari Jaejoong sangat jauh jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya, dengan mudah Yunho dapat mengejar pria muda itu dan menahannya

"Dengarkan aku, kau salah paham, cerita itu belum selesai" paksa Yunho cepat sebelum Jaejoong salah paham

"Aku tidak perduli dengan itu semua, hanya saja... perasaanku sangat kacau" Jaejoong tertunduk menggenggam kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit dengan kedua tangannya

"Aku sungguh tidak mengerti, sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?" Jaejoong tersentak dengan pemikirannya

"Jika aku memerintahkanmu, apakah kau mau menceritakan yang sebenarnya padaku?" titah Jaejoong hingga ia tersadar bahwa ia telah memberikan perintah pada seorang Jung

Jaejoong terdiam mendengar ucapannya sendiri, sejak ia kecil Ayahnya selalu mengingatkan untuk tidak pernah sekalipun memerintah seorang Jung, walaupun kelarga Jung adalah pelayan tetapi mereka lebih seperti keluarga sendiri. Yunho tersentak mendengar permintaan Jaejoong, kedua mata kecilnya membesar dan ia terdiam

"Aku..." gumam Yunho tertunduk mencoba menghentikan gejolak dalam dirinya

"Batalkan saja yang kukatakan barusan! Aku menarik kembali semuanya!" ucap Jaejoong kasar mengenggam erat kedua lengan Yunho

"Tidak bisa... Tidak bisa dibatalkan... Hamba menurut perintah" ucapanya akhirnya, mantra memperngaruhinya

"Hamba akan menceritakan yang seenarnya" lanjut Yunho mengenggam erat kedua pundak Jaejoong

"Ku mohon jangan katakan! Lupakan saja..." pinta Jaejoong pasrah

Sekali perintah telah diucapkan, maka harus dilakukan walaupun nyawa yang menjadi taruhannya. Itulah janji setia seorang Jung

**To be continued**

*bows

Sankyuu...

Buat yang sudah mampir dan baca ff ini

Silahkan tunjukan diri kamu, karena Jaehan cuman mau tahu berapa orang yang sudah baca ff ini

Sampai ketemu di fanfic selanjutnya

Ja Na^^

Kunjungi juga blog kita di:

www.fanficyunjae.wordpress . com

bales-bales

**Nara-chan** :: pasti bisa, bakal ilang qo... cuman masih lama

**yi yeong hye** :: mantranya pasti hilang ko, tenang aja... iya Yunjae moment-nya emnag banyak banget XD

**Rha Yunjaeshipper** :: Yosh, di manga-nya juga banyak adegan romance-nya, jadi pasti Yunjae moment-nya banyak

**desi2121**:: disitu memang ada kesalahan,udah Jaehan benerin^^ itu yayasan, jadi sekolah sama kampusnya dalam satu komplek cuman beda tempat doang

**JennyChan** :: Jaejoong tinggal di pedalaman Jepang lol

**irengiovanny** :: ya, mau gimana lagi, Jaejoong-nya jug aga ngerti ama yang begituan Xp

**meirah.1111**:: Appa-nya Yunho itu tipe Appa yang keren dan disuka semua anak XD

**Aoi Ko Mamoru** :: hahaa- setengah-setengah, meing jadi vampire aja biar keren XD

**choo5002****, ****KishiZhera****, ****LuCassiopeia****, NN Guest** thank you fir reading minna^^


	4. Chapter 4

**LOVE SPELL**

**Author: Me a.k.a Jaehan Kim Yunjae - yunjaehan**

**Pairing: Yunjae**

**Length: 4/?**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance / Fluff / Humor / Drama**

**Cast: **

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho**

**Others**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Yunjae. They own each other but I hope I can own them. ©Hakusensha, Inc., Tokyo, by. Matsuri Hino**

**WARNING! **

**This is YAOI fanfic means boy x boy story, so if you can't take it just leaves already. I don't wanna hear bad comments. I don't care with your comments**

a/n:

Jaehan adopsi cerita dari manga lama dengan judul sama, namun akan ada beberapa bagian yang akan Jaehan sesuaikan.

Gomen Jaehan malah muncul dengan ff baru, tapi Jaehan bakal namatin ini dulu baru lanjut yang lain^^

**Chapter 4**

**The Prisoner**

Happy Reading^^

Keajaiban dari kutukan yang diterima keluarga Jung adalah bila majikan memberikan perintah, selama tidak membahayakan nyawa majikan, maka harus dijalankan, walaupun harus mengorbankan nyawa... Ini telah menjadi takdir bagi Jung

Yunho duduk bersandar pada dinding diruang perapian keluarga Kim dengan menggenggam sebuah samurai panjang yang sangat tajam dikedua lengannya, ujung runcing pedang itu ia arahkan pada dirinya tepat di bagian lehernya... untuk mengancam Jaejoong. Hanya tinggal satu gerakan tangan, maka pedang samurai itu akan mengenai bagian lehernya dan membunuh dirinya

"Yunnie Jangan!" teriak Jaejoong melihat perbuatan Yunho itu

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" marahnya mengambil paksa pedang itu dan membuangnya jauh

"Ah!" Jaejoong terdiam, ia sadar bahwa ia telah melakukan kesalahan saat merasakan Yunho memeluk pinggannya dan menyerukkan kepalanya dibagian atas tubuhnya, ia kembali tertipu

"Akhirnya hamba bisa mendapatkan Anda, Tuan Putri" ucap Yunho dengan mata berbinar

"Bodoh! Aku tertipu tiga kali dengan jebakan yang sama" gumam Jaejoong sedih melihat kebodohannya sendiri

"Hamba akan menceritakan yang sebenarnya" ucap Yunho lagi yang kini telah membawa Jaejoong dalam dekapannya agar Jaejoong tidak lari dan menatap wajah cantik pria itu

"Aku tidak mau dengar! Itu adalah perintah yang tidak benar!" balas Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, menutup kedua mata dan telingannya

"Jangan tutup telinga Anda..."

"Kalau kau masih memaksa, aku akan memukulmu" ancam Jaejoong sambil mengangkat lengan kanannya dihadapan Yunho

"Hamba harus menjalankan perintah" Yunho tetap memaksa

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dalam, keduanya terdiam, Yunho akan mulai menyampaiakan ucapannya namun tersela oleh sebuah pedang samurai lainnya membatasai tubuhnya dengan tubuh Jaejoong, Jaejoong bingung melihat pedang itu, Jaejoong melihat Paman Jung yang tengah memegang pedang itu disisi satunya

"Beraninya kau mengganggu Tuan muda" tegas Yang Hyun mengarahakan samurai itu pada Yunho

"Kau pikir bisa menghentikanku hanya dengan pedang ini, Yang Hyun?" jawab Yunho tegas menyentuh ujung pedang itu dengan jarinya

"Kau membuat darahku panas!" teriak Yang Hyun kesal mendengar anaknya sendiri memanggilnya dengan nama depannya

"Yunho Sadaralah! Dilarang memenaggil nama depan Ayahnu!" marah pria tua itu memukul Yunho kasar dengan linangan air mata diwajahnya

"Ah! Barusan aku kambuh lagi?" Tanya Yunho setelah sadar kembali

"Sepertinya sakit sekali" sedih Jaejoong melihat Yunho yang dipukul kasar seperti itu, buliran kristal bening itu mulai membasahi kedua matanya

"Ayo kita pergi Tuan muda, Yunho sudah tidak apa-apa" ajak Yang Hyun pada Jaejoong

"Yunnie maaf, semua ini salah ku. Aku sungguh tidak tahu diri, memerintah orang lain untuk berkata jujur adalah hal yang tidak pantas" sesal Jaejoong, tangisnya mulai membasahi wajahnya

"Tuan..." Yunho tertegun melihat Jaejoong yang menangis demi dirinya untuk kesekian kalinya

"Jadi..." Jaejoong tertunduk mengusap kedua matanya

"Aku pasti akan menemukan cara untuk membatalkan perintah dan menghapuskan kutukan" tekad Jaejoong dengan penuh percaya diri menatap kedua pria dihadapannya

"Yunnie... Aku pasti akan membantumu terlepas dari kutukan itu" senyum Jaejoong lalu pergi meninggalkan kedua pria itu untuk melakukan janjinya dan Yunho hanya terdiam menatap kepergian Jaejoong

"Bukankah kalau ingin membatalkan perintah, kenapa tidak memerintahkan perintah 'Jangan mengatakan yang sebenarnya' saja... Itu kan lebih mudah" ucap Yunho pelan yang tanpa sadar mengungkapkan pikirannya

"Bodoh!" Yang Hyun kembali memukul kepala anaknya itu, dengan sepatu kali ini

"Apa maksudmu 'Membatalkan perintah'?! Kalau begitu akan lebih parah lagi, dasar! Perintah majikan harus dituruti, mengerti!" geramnya melihat tingkah putranya itu

"Tuan muda selama dua hari ini tidak istirahat hanya demi mencari catatan usang para leluhur didalam perpustakaan" ungkap Yang Hyun

"Jaejoong, demi aku..." sesal Yunho

"Pantas saja lingkar pinggannya mengecil sekitar 0.5 centimeter" tambah Yunho terharu mengingat lingkar pinggang Jaejoong saat ia memeluknya tadi

"Ternyata kau ada pikiran yang tidak baik tentang Tuan muda" kaget pria tua itu mendengar ucapan putranya

"Tuhan... Selamatkan tubuh Tuan muda dari laki-laki ini" doanya mengepalkan kedua lengannya menatap keatas

"Aku tidak boleh merepotkan Jaejoong terus-menerus" gumam Yunho tanpa mendengarkan ucapan Ayahnya

"Appa! Bisakah Appa membantuku…" pinta Yunho

Untuk saat ini, memang bantuan sang Ayah sangat dibutuhkan. Yunho tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus di lakukan, semua hal sudah ia coba lakukan, bahkan Jaejoong telah melakukan banyak hal untuk membantunya menghilangkan kutukan 'orang rendahan' yang menimpa keluarga Jung sejak nenek moyang mereka, namun tak satu pun berhasil untuk menghilangkan kutukan itu bahkan untuk sekedar mencegahnya muncul saat Yunho menatap mata Jaejoong

Tentu saja semua tahu bantuan apa yang akan diberikan seorang pria setengah baya Jung pada putranya yang cukup sulit ditaklukkan, bukanlah sesuatu yang biasa. Saat ini Yunho terkurung pasrah dipenjara bawah tanah milik keluarga Kim dengan kedua tangannya yang di borgol kuat, ia sama sekali tidak bisa pergi kemanapun atau melakukan apapun

"Aish... Aku tahu, Appa bilang 'Demi tidak mengganggu Jaejoong, aku dibawa ke ruang baca bawah tanah sampai Appa menemukan cara untuk membantuku'" lirih Yunho terbata dengan keringat dingin bercucuran di kedua pelipisnya

"Tapi kenapa harus di penjara?!" erangnya menggenggam erat terali besi yang memisahkan ia dengan Ayahnya itu

"Ini adalah tempat rahasia ruang baca bawah tanah" jawab Yang Hyun datar tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yunho

"Kenapa harus pakai borgol?!" lanjut Yunho kesal melihat tingkah Ayahnya

"Ini adalah cara bermain ala pencuri yang paling keren" jawab Yang Hyung dengan mata berbinar senang

"Lalu kenapa Appa tidak memborgol diri sendriri saja?! Lepaskan aku!" geram Yunho mengguncang-guncangkan terali besi itu

"Kau sering meledak-ledak belakangan ini. Instrospeksi dirilah" titah sang Ayah dengan wajah serius dan meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian di ruangan gelap itu

"Sudahlah, selama tidak mengganggu Jaejoong" pasrah Yunho menggenggam erat anting hitam pemberian Jaejoong

"Kau pasti bisa menolongku" gumamnya mengingat ketulusan Jaejoong

Yunho tertidur dalam ruang gelap dan pengap itu, tidak nyaman sama sekali bahkan berbau lembab, lumut hijau gelap mengelilingi dinding berbatu hitam penjara itu. Ia mengingat dan mengenang sejak pertama kali saat pertemuan dirinya dengan Jaejoong beberapa bulan yang lalu hingga saat ini, telah banyak hal yang terjadi padanya dan Jaejoong dan semuanya

.

.

'… bisa menolongku...'

Jaejoong tersentak dalam tidurnya, sejak kemarin ia berada di perpustakaan keluarga Kim untuk mencari segala sesuatu yang mungkin dapat membantu membertahu cara untuk menghilangkan kutukan 'orang rendahan' pada Yunho. Kedua tangannya berada diatas meja yang berserakan berbagai buku dan beberapa lembar kertas perkamen. Jaejoong terbangun dan melihat sekelilingnya

"Selamat pagi Tuan muda. Apakah sudah menemukannya?" sapa Yang Hyun pada Jaejoong

"Aku... tertidur?" Tanya Jaejoong pada pria setengah baya itu

"Begitulah. Kalau begitu saya akan menyiapakan teh hangat" sahut Yang Hyun

"Apakah Yunnie baik-baik saja? Aku tidak mendengar suaranya sejak tadi?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi saat pria tua itu duduk dihadapannya

"Dia sedang dikurung di penjara bawah tanah" jawab Yang Hyun datar tanpa maksud apapun

"Penjara?!" kaget Jaejoong menatap pria tua dihadapannya itu

"Iya, penjara" sahut Yang Hyun tetap datar

"Yunnie, aku datang!" Jaejoong segera berlari keluar dari perpustakaan keluarga Kim itu untuk menemui Yunho

"Tuan muda, tunggu sebentar" panggil Yang Hyun sebelum Jaejoong benar-benar keluar dari ruangan itu

"Kumohon Anda mengerti, dia melakukan semua ini demi dirimu" jelasnya mengingatkan Jaejoong

"Baiklah..." gumam Jaejoong pelan membenarkan ucapan kepala pelayannya itu

"Oh ya, Tuan muda, hari ini adalah hari senin. Anda harus pergi ke sekolah" tambah Yang Hyun pada Jaejoong

Ya, hari ini adalah hari senin, Jaejoong akan kembali melanjutkan aktivtasnya seperti hari biasanya, namun kali ini tanpa Yunho disisinya. Jaejoong berjalan sendirian menyusuri taman sekolah menuju ruangan kelasnya pagi ini, ia berjalan tetap diam dan melamun. Sejak pagi hanya Yunho yang dapat dipikirkannya, salah dirinya hingga Yunho harus terkurung di penjara bawah tanah, bukankah itu sangat kejam? Jaejoong terus melamun tanpa menyadari seorang gadis muda yang datang menghampiri dirinya

"Selamat pagi Tuan Putri" goda gadis itu menepuk pundak Jaejoong dan tersenyum padanya, ia merasa akrab dengan Jaejoong karena pemuda itu adalah orang yang dekat dengan Yunho seperti dirinya

"Rella..." panggil Jaejoong setelah berbalik menatap gadis itu

"Eh, dimana Yunho?" Tanya Rella melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan namun tidak menemukan Yunho yang tidak pernah lepas berada disisi Jaejoong

"Dia ada di..." Jaejoong ragu untuk menjawab

Rella adalah gadis yang baik, melihat bagaimana hubungannya dengan Yunho, Jaejoong yakin dia adalah orang yang dapat diandalkan. Keduanya adalah sahabat yang sangat baik, dan jika Yunho mempercayai gadis ini, bukankah itu berarti Jaejoong juga bisa mempercayainya

Dengan pikiran itu, Jaejoong menceritakan segala hal yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Yunho dan dirinya, termasuk hubungan keluarga Kim dan keluarga Jung, juga segala kutukan yang dimulai sejak nenek moyang keluarga mereka. Semuanya, tanpa ada yang ia sembunyikan, hingga pada kejadian yang baru saja terjadi antara dirinya dengan Yunho, sebuah perintah...

"Ternyata begitu... Walaupun aku tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang mantra ini, tapi..." Rella menggantung ucapannya, berpikir apa yang akan dikatakannya selanjutnya

"Apa kau tidak percaya pada Yunho?" lanjutnya menatap Jaejoong yang duduk disisinya ditaman sekolah

"Eh?" Jaejoong tersentak mendengar ucapan Rella

"Kasihan sekali dia, kalau kau mempercayainya... harusnya kau tidak perlu takut jika dia berkata yang sejujurnya" nasihat gadis itu

"Aku mengerti, kau pasti bingung, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa" ucapnya lagi penuh pengertian

"Akan kuberi tahu kau sebuah rahasia" saran Rella sambil mencoba mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya

"Ini kartu pelajarku..." lanjutnya memberikan kartu pelajar itu pada Jaejoong

"Choi Heechul..." ungkapnya

"Bagaimana? Itu nama lelaki..." papar gadis bernama asli Heechul itu pada Jaejoong

"Apa?!" kaget Jaejoong

"Terima kasih karena telah terkejut seperti itu" gumam Heechul pelan, miris

"Waktu sekolah menengah, ketika aku mengatakan bahwa aku ingin menjadi 'wanita' dia tidak bisa menerimanya..." ungkap Heechul memulai ceritanya

"Saat itu aku sudah siap jika ia akan membenciku dan tidak ingin bersahabat lagi denganku, karena Yunho terus menghindariku" lanjutnya dengan wajah sendu

"Tapi, setelah beberapa hari, Yunho datang dengan wajah cemberut dan berkata 'Walaupun penampilah luarmu berubah tapi kau tetaplah kau. Misalnya kau berubah menjadi perempuan yang cantik pun aku tetap berusaha untuk menerimamu.'" Ujar Heechul meniru mimik Yunho saat mengucapkannya

"Walapun dia tidak menganggapku sebagai wanita, tetapi dia tetap menjadi sahabatku, dan sebagai sahabat yang baik, aku memintanya untuk memanggilku dengan 'Rella' dari tokoh dongeng Cinderella, aku sangat menyukai tokoh itu..."

"Yunho sungguh bisa diandalkan" Heechul mengakhiri ceritanya dengan tersenyum pada Jaejoong

Jaejoong terdiam mendengar semua penjelasan gadis itu, ia teringat kembali saat dimana Yunho menjemput dirinya ke Jepang dan membawanya kembali pulang. Ia tidak menolaknya, apa yang telah membuatnya ikut kembali pada Yunho? Jaejoong sadar saat itu ia merasakan perasaan hangat yang pernah Yunho ungkapkan

"Benar juga... Aku juga merasakannya" sadar Jaejoong tersenyum dan berjalan perlahan menuju kelasnya meninggalkan Heechul sendiri ditaman

"Aku sungguh bingung... tiba-tiba semuanya berubah, sehingga aku memutuskan untuk kembali tinggal dengan Ibu di Jepang... Tapi, aku rela mengisi bagian hatiku yang kesepian dan menjadikannya bagian dari hatiku, bagian yang sangat penting... Karena itulah aku ingin mempercayaimu selamanya" gumamnya berjalan perlahan menyusuri kelas-kelas di dalam sekolah

.

.

Pada saat yang sama di tempat yang berbeda, Yunho berguling-guling resah diatas atap sekolah Jaejoong, ia ragu dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya. Penjara bawah tanah milik keluarga Kim sudah ada sejak lama, dan borgol yang dipakaiakan pada Yunho juga sudah berkarat, sebenarnya sejak awal ia dapat dengan mudah melarikan diri, namun Yunho ragu dengan pilihan itu

"Apa yang sedang kulakukan..." ucapnya pasrah, entah apakah ini pilihan yang benar atau tidak

Dan akhirnya Yunho memilih untuk melepaskan borgol itu lalu melarikan diri dengan mobil keluarga Kim yang justru ia rusakkan dengan menabrakannya ke tiang sisi jalan besar, walaupun tidak disengajanya, karena pikirannya dipenuhi dengan Jaejoong, hingga tanpa ia sadari ia telah berada di sekolah Jaejoong. Agar Jaejoong tidak mencurigainya, Yunho berniat untuk bersembunyi di atap sekolah, namun sepertinya naluri Jaejoong lebih kuat dari pada niatnya

"Aku tahu, kau pasti datang" panggil Jaejoong yang telah menanti Yunho di atap sekolah

"Ruang penjara rusak, Tuan Putri tolong dengarkan penjelasan hamba..." pinta Yunho mencoba menyentuh Jaejoong, namun ikatan borgol itu menghalangi dirinya, sedangkan Jaejoong terpukul melihat kedua lengan Yunho yang harus diborgol, ia hanya tahu Yunho berada di penjara bawah tanah, bukan diborgol seperti pencuri seperti itu

"Hatiku sungguh tidak tenang, makanya aku datang mencarimu" jelas Yunho

"Kalau ada perintah yang membahayakan dari majikan, dapat dihilangkan secara otomatis..." lirih Jaejoong pelan tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan Yunho

"Selamat tinggal Yunnie... Aku tidak ingin mendengar yang sebenarnya darimu" lanjut Jaejoong berjalan mendekati sisi atap sekolah

"Eh? Jaejoong!" kaget Yunho melihat Jaejoong sudah berada di atas pagar atap sekolah tempat mereka berada

Jaejoong bertumpu pada pagar hitam itu, mencoba untuk melompat, ia ingin mencoba takdirnya. Jaejoong melepaskan tumpuannya dan telah bersiap namun kedua lengan Yunho mencegahnya dan berhasil membawanya kembali ke bagian tengah atap sekolah, keduanya jatuh terduduk dan terengah

"Dasar bodoh! Mau bunuh diri hanya demi menghapuskan perintah?" marah Yunho dengan suara keras

"Tapi Paman Jung berkata selama mantra masih ada kau tidak akan pernah bebas" tariak Jaejoong balik

"Aku... tidak bisa membiarkanmu dikendalikan mantra... Aku..." air mata mulai membasahi sudut mata Jaejoong

"Aku hanya percaya padamu, Yunnie" ia tetap mecoba untuk tersenyum. Yunho mendesah dan mengetuk sisi kepala pria cantik itu

"Hal yang penting seperti itu, seharusnya kau menyadarinya lebih awal" celetuk Yunho

"Walaupun mantra bukanlah hal yang main-main, tapi demi dirimu aku akan melakukan apapun" lanjut Yunho menatap lurus ke depan, mencoba tidak menatap mata Jaejoong

"Inilah yang sebenarnya, makanya... kau tidak perlu menangis lagi" tambah Yunho mengusap perlahan kepala Jaejoong

"Maaf... Maafkan aku, aku sangat takut, benar-benar takut... takut kau akan membenciku" bela Jaejoong, air matanya telah membasahi kedua pipinya

"Makanya aku mau melarikan diri..." lanjut Jaejoong, Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong dan melihat telinga kanannya yang tidak ada lagi anting disana, lalu menyentuh telinga lembut itu

"Ah!" Jaejoong tersentak merasakan sentuhan Yunho

"Aku ingin mengembalikan antingmu" senyumnya

"Sudah, kau simpan saja" tolak Jaejoong

"Tidak perlu, aku akan selalu berada disisimu" ungkap Yunho

"Aku... Aku pakai sendiri saja" gugup Jaejoong tetap mecoba menolak

"Tidak apa, biar aku pakaikan" paksa Yunho halus

Jaejoong merasakan degup jantungnya yang semakin cepat dan tidak terkendali, perasaan yang aneh yang belum pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya itu kembali lagi, ia tertunduk tidak ingin menatap Yunho. Disisi lain, Yunho dengan lembut memakaikan anting hitam itu kembali di telinga Jaejoong, cuping telinganya sangat lembut, seperti kulit bayi yang baru lahir, kemudian Yunho menatap telinga itu, mengagumi keberadaan anting kecil itu yang sangat pantas di telinga Jaejoong

"Nah, sudah siap" ucapnya

"Eh? Lho?" bingung Yunho saat Jaejoong tiba-tiba membawa kedua lengannya yang terborgol ke belakang tubuhnya, membuat dirinya terkurung dalam kukungan tubuh Yunho

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi majikanmu" ungkap Jaejoong, detak jantungnya tetap tidak melambat dan ia dapat mendengar dengan jelas detak jantung Yunho yang sama seperti dirinya

"Kalau tidak ingin menjadi majikan harus menghapuskan kutukan dulu, memang kau ingin menjadi apa?" Tanya Yunho mencoba menahan agar mantra itu tidak muncul dengan menutup kedua matanya

"Menjadi Jaejoong yang biasa saja..." sahut Jaejoong tersenyum tulus

Yunho sangat tersentuh dengan ucapan Jaejoong, Jaejoong begitu tulus, semua hal yang diucapkannya benar-benar keluar dari hatinya yang bersih, tidak ada kebohongan. Entah apa yang merasuki dirinya, namun pandangan mata Jaejoong dan wajahnya saat ini benar-benar terlihat indah dan mengagumkan. Yunho bergerak perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong dan mengecup ringan kedua bibir merah muda itu

Jaejoong tersentak dan kedua matanya membesar menerima perlakuan aneh Yunho padanya, ia tidak tahu apa itu dan tidak pernah merasakannya sama sekali. Yunho memandanganya lembut dan Jaejoong menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya

"Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasih saja..." senyum Yunho, linangan air mata di wajah Jaejoong kembali membasahi pipi pria cantik itu

.

.

Semua telah terjadi, Yunho tidak mungkin menarik kembali apa yang telah dilakukannya, walaupun akhirnya kini Jaejoong mungkin marah padanya dan kembali menjauhinya, tapi... Apa yang bisa dia lakukan?

Malam telah tiba, perasaan resah di hati Yunho tidak juga meluluh. Yunho berdiri termenung disisi pintu kamar Jaejoong. Sejak pulang tadi, sama seperti sebelumnya Jaejoong berlari memasuki kamarnya untuk bersembunyi dari Yunho

"Hamba sungguh tidak tahu malu..." desah Yunho tertunduk pasrah

"Omong kosong, bisa-bisanya membuat Tuan muda menangis seperti itu" sahut Yang Hyun yang berjalan melewati putranya

Jaejoong mendengar percakapan Ayah dan anak itu dari dalam kamarnya, hal yang terjadi bukan salah Yunho dan ia tidak menyalahkan Yunho untuk itu, hanya saja… Jaejoong tidak mengerti, ia bingung

Jaejoong membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan lalu mengeluarkan lengan kanannya dan menarik ujung kemeja merah yang Yunho pakai untuk meminta perhatiannya, Yunho berbalik merasakan sesuatu menarik kemejanya dan melihat lengan Jaejoong disisi tubuhnya

"Yunnie... Aku bukannya tidak senang, aku suka padamu"

**To be continued**

Minna, gomen

Jaehan terpaksa ganti marga Heechul jadi Choi, karena kalo Kim nanti Yunho malah jadi pelayannya…Lol

Balesan review-nya di chap depan yah^^

*bows

Sankyuu...

Buat yang sudah mampir dan baca ff ini

Silahkan tunjukan diri kamu, karena Jaehan cuman mau tahu berapa orang yang sudah baca ff ini

Sampai ketemu di fanfic selanjutnya

Ja Na^^

Kunjungi juga blog kita di:

. 


	5. Chapter 5

**LOVE SPELL**

**Author: Me a.k.a Jaehan Kim Yunjae - yunjaehan**

**Pairing: Yunjae**

**Length: 5/?**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance / Fluff / Humor / Drama**

**Cast: **

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho**

**Shim Changmin**

**Kim Kibum (suju)**

**Others**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Yunjae. They own each other but I hope I can own them. ©Hakusensha, Inc., Tokyo, by. Matsuri Hino**

**WARNING! **

**This is YAOI fanfic means boy x boy story, so if you can't take it just leaves already. I don't wanna hear bad comments. I don't care with your comments**

a/n:

Pada bingung kenapa Jaehan pake marga Choi untuk Heechul, ya cuman nyolong dari marga seseorang yang dekat sama Heechul aja sih

Heheheee-

**Chapter 5**

**The Competitor**

Happy Reading^^

Pagi yang sangat cerah di kediaman megah bergaya Eropa milik keluarga Kim, di musim semi kali ini mentari memberikan cahaya terik tepat mengenai rumah besar yang terdiri dari tiga bagian besar, rumah bertingkat dan sangat luas, ditambah air mancur kecil yang berada didepannya juga taman yang berisi bunga-bunga yang sedang bermekaran memberikan keindahan luar biasa bagi kemewahan kediaman keluarga Kim tersebut.

Pohon besar yang telah tumbuh bahkan sejak Jaejoong belum dilahirkan yang berada disisi rumah bergaya klasik itu tampak bergerak riak searah gerak angin yang meniupnya, namun tidak hanya angin yang memandu gerakannya, dua pemuda tampan tengah berada diatas pohon itu, memanjati rantingnya yang justru memberi gerakan lebih disana

"Akhirnya kita bertemu Joongie..." Yunho mulai memanggil Jaejoong dengan panggilan kecilnya, ia berada diujung ranting pohon dan melihat Jaejoong yang berada disisi lain ranting pohon besar yang didudukinya

"Yunnie..." lirih Jaejoong, semu merah terlihat diwajahnya

Jaejoong tertunduk malu, bayangan kejadian sebelumnya masih sangat terngiang dalam benaknya, saat Yunho menyentuhkan bibirnya di bibir dirinya, dan kini ia akhirnya mengerti bahwa itu sebuah ciuman. Jaejoong malu, takut, bingung semua perasaan bercampur dalam dirinya. Kedua lengannya memeluk manja batang pohon yang cukup besar disisinya, menutup erat kedua mata besarnya. Jaejoong sangat enggan untuk menatap Yunho saat ini

"Kau terus saja menghindar dariku, aku sedih Joongie..." lirih Yunho melihat tingkah manis Jaejoong

"Aku bukannya membenci Yunnie, tapi..." balas Jaejoong wajahnya tetap memerah, ia benar-benar tidak siap menatap Yunho disisinya

"Kau terus saja meraba tubuhku..." malu Jaejoong menyembunyikan wajahnya di ranting pohon itu, tiba-tiba Yunho merasa dirinya sangat hina

"Joongie... Kumohon jangan menghindar lagi..." pinta Yunho lemah menarik-narik pakaian Jaejoong untuk mengambil perhatiannya, ia menjadi sangat manja jika sudah berhadapan dengan Jaejoong dan memohon padanya

Awalnya saat Yunho belum bertemu dengan Jaejoong, ia begitu bahagia karena tidak akan ada lagi keturunan keluarga Kim, mereka semua menghilang dalam sebuah kecelakaan di negara lain dan akhirnya harta keluarga Kim yang melimpah dapat ia miliki seutuhnya karena pengabdian Ayahnya yang telah menajdi pelayan yang baik selama bertahun-tahun, tanpa menyadari adanya kutukan bagi keluarga Jung dari nenek moyang keluarga Kim. Hingga akhirnya saat kehadiran Jaejoong, tingkah Yunho mulai berubah, kutukan itu mulai bereaksi atas dirinya

Setiap kali Yunho bertemu pandang dengan Jaejoong maka kutukan 'orang rendahan' akan muncul dan Yunho siap melakukan apapun yang Jaejoong inginkan, hingga akhirnya Jaejoong tidak mampu membedakan sisi Yunho saat ia berada dalam keadaan normalnya atau saat berada dalam kutukan, karena merasa bersalah akhirnya Jaejoong berpikir pendek dengan mencoba bunuh diri agar kutukan itu dapat hilang, bukankah jika keluarga Kim tidak ada maka kutukan itu pun tidak akan pernah ada? Inilah yang Jaejoong pikirkan

Jaejoong berpikir pendek tanpa menyadari ketulusan Yunho, jika ia mati maka tidak ada arti bagi Yunho untuk tetap hidup. Budaya sopan santun dan sikap yang sangat terpelajar yang Jaejoong dapatkan dari budaya timur orang tua angkatnya juga sikap manis Jaejoong menjadikan Yunho lemah dihadapannya bukan karena kutukan

Namun ternyata ketulusan itu telah mengarah pada hal lain yang Jaejoong tidak mengerti sama sekali, yang Jaejoong tahu Yunho mulai bertingkah aneh dan selalu saja mencoba menyentuh dirinya, yang ini tidak pernah ia dapatkan sebelumnya

"Yunnie jangan pegang-pegang terus..." pinta Jaejoong melihat lengan kanan Yunho yang masih menarik-narik pakaiannya manja

"Kau juga... Sering menciumku..." lanjut Jaejoong menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedua lengannya

"Kenapa kedengarannya aku murahan sekali..." gumam Yunho pelan mendengar ucapan Jaejoong sebelumnya

"Mengenai ciuman itu, aku..." Yunho mencoba menjelaskan, namun ia sama malunya dengan Jaejoong, wajahnya memerah. Setiap ia melihat wajah manis Jaejoong, entah mengapa keinginan untuk menyentuh dan mencium pria cantik itu muncul

"Aku... Aku... Ditempatku dibesarkan, hal seperti ini tidak dilakukan sebelum menikah" aku Jaejoong menatap mata Yunho

"Ah!" Jaejoong tersadar dengan kesalahannya

"Tuan Putri... kalau begitu, hamba mohon menikahlah dengan hamba" ajak Yunho dengan tiba-tiba mendekati Jaejoong cepat lalu mengecup lengan kanan Jaejoong dan menatapnya lembut

"Yunnie awas! Cepat pegangan!" gerakan tiba-tiba itu hampir saja membuat keduanya terjatuh

"Terima kasih telah menarikku..." ucap Yunho penuh syukur dan kembali berpikir

"Tapi kalau menikah denganmu aku harus bisa menghidupimu dengan uangku sendiri" ia kembali teringat dengan keinginan awalnya

"Kalau begitu, aku harus bekerja, menjadi pelayan keluarga ini saja..." pikirnya memutuskan

"Yunnie..." lirih Jaejoong mendengar Yunho yang kembali ingin menjadi pelayan keluarganya, ia benar-benar tidak ingin Yunho menjadi pelayannya

Jaejoong melompat turun dari pohon besar itu mencoba melarikan diri dari pria tampan yang selalu mengikutinya dan berdiri tepat diatas mobil Lamborghini hitam yang melintas halaman rumahnya menuju pintu depan, melihat seorang pemuda yang menginjak bagian depan Lamborghini-nya, pengemudi itu cepat menghentikan mobilnya. Jaejoong melihat pengendara mobil mewah itu dan berteriak kaget karena ia telah merusak milik orang lain

"Maaf..." mohon Jaejoong mengatupkan kedua tangannya, pria muda di dalam mobil itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk

Setelah mendapatkan anggukkan dari pemuda itu Jaejoong berlari kecil menuju pintu depan, Yunho tentu saja mengikutinya turun dari ranting pohon yang sama dan mendarat di tempat yang sama, tanpa meminta maaf ia berlari meinggalkan pengendaran Lamborghini hitam itu dan mengejar Jaejoong dengan cepat hingga berhasil mendapatkannya

"Tunggu! Jangan lari" paksa Yunho setelah berhasil meraih`lengan kiri Jaejoong

"Yunnie, tenanglah" pinta Jaejong pasrah mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Yunho

"Maaf, sebelum kau berjanji, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu..." Yunho tetap memaksa

"Tolonglah Tuan Putri, angkatlah hamba menjadi pelayan pribadi Anda…" mohonya mengenggenggam kedua lengan Jaejoong, menatapnya penuh harap

"Aish... Yunnie, lepaskan aku" pinta Jaejoong malu dengan semua sentuhan Yunho

"Hei Kalian..." seseorang pemuda bertubuh lebih rendah dari Yunho memanggil keduanya

"Siang bolong begini jangan tarik-menarik didepan umum" ucap pria berpakaian adat Korea itu

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Yunho bingung melihat pemuda itu

Dengan kebingungannya akhirnya Jaejoong mengajak pria muda yang mungkin seusianya itu masuk kedalam rumah, karena bagaimana pun ia tetaplah seorang tamu yang harus dihormati. Mereka bertiga tengah duduk di ruang depan, Jaejoong duduk disisi Yunho dan pria muda itu dihadapan keduanya, Yang Hyun menjamu pria muda itu dengan memberikannya teh gingseng hangat

"Ini untukmu, aku sudah menunggu dari tadi" ujar pria tadi sambil memberikan sebuah buket bunga mawar pada Jaejoong

"Namaku Shim Changmin, aku datang untuk melamar Jaejoong" ucapnya tegas menatap dua orang dihadapannya

Yunho terdiam mendengar ucapan anak kecil menurutnya itu, ia mendekati Jaejoong dan memeluknya erat, semakin erat... dan semakin erat... yang membuat pemuda itu menarik kedua alisnya kesal

"Hei, gila ya?" ucap Yunho asal tetap memeluk Jaejoong

.

.

"Grup Internasional Shim, adalah perusahaan yang membawahi ratusan anak perusahaan, yang merupakan teladan ekonomi yang terkenal di dunia" jelas Yang Hyun yang tahu benar kondisi sekitarnya, termasuk semua keluarga yang menyamai taraf majikannya

"Tuan muda Changmin adalah cucu satu-satunya dari pemimpin grup Shim, dengan kata lain pewaris tunggal Grup Internasional Shim" tambahnya

"Demikianlah perkenalan singkat dari saya" senyum pria setengah baya itu mengakhiri ucapannya

"Maksud Paman dia orang kaya?" Tanya Jaejoong menatap pria tua yang dipanggil Paman Jung olehnya itu

"Benar" jawab Yang Hyun langsung

"Hei, menikah itu bukan hal main-main" geram Yunho menatap anak seusia remaja tanggung itu

"Joongie tidak cocok dengan anak orang kaya, dia besar di Jepang, ia sangat sederhana" tambah Yunho menekan ucapannya

"Kau! Kurang ajar sekali, kau ini seorang pembantu" cerca Changmin menunjuk wajah Yunho dengan telunjuknya, wajah Yunho berubah ketakutan menerima perlakuan itu

"Tidak pantas membandingkan aku dengan Tuan Jaejoong mengenai kedudukan!" lanjut Changmin kesal melihat tingkah pembantu yang mendahului majikan seperti Yunho

"Berhenti!" Jaejoong berdiri cepat menghalangi tatapan membunuh remaja itu pada Yunho dengan merentangkan kedua lengannya

"Yunnie bukanlah pembantu, begitu juga dengan Paman Jung!" balasnya lantang menatap Changmin tajam yang terkesiap melihat pembelaan Jaejoong pada Yunho

"Yunnie, Paman Jung, Ibuku di Jepang... Walaupun tidak ada hubungan darah denganku, tapi semuanya adalah keluarga yang paling penting bagiku" jelas Jaejoong lirih

"Tuan, hamba merasa sangat tersanjung... Hamba sangat senang" ucap Yang Hyun mendengar pembelaan Jaejoong dengan air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya

"Maka dari itu... Aku tidak akan berpisah dengan mereka semua" lirihnya merasakan pelukan hangat Yunho dipinggangnya

"Jangan menangis, dia hanya datang untuk melamar. Tidak benar-benar menikah" balas Yunho mengusap lembut air mata Jaejoong yang telah mengalir

"Baiklah!" Changmin benar-benar tidak menyangka hubungan majikan dan pembantu dihadapannya, mereka terlalu dekat untuk dikatakan seperti itu

"Setelah menikah denganku kau boleh membawa keluargamu, aku tidak keberatan" ucapnya memberikan saran

"Apa?" kaget Yunho, ternyata anak kecil ini belum menyerah

"Maafkan hamba menyela. Sebagai kepala perlayan di rumah ini, saya bertugas menjaga Tuan Jaejoong, urusan pernikahan seperti ini tidak bisa sembarang diputuskan" ujar Yang Hyun untuk menenangkan suasana

"Maafkan saya jika terlalu berterus terang, tapi Tuan muda Changmin kelihatannya belum berumur 18 tahun?" Tanya pria tua itu pada pemuda dihadapannya

"Usiaku sudah 16 tahun lewat dua hari" jawabnya tegas, usianya bahkan satu tahun dibawah Jaejoong

"Menurut aturan keluargaku, lelaki yang sudah berusia 16 tahun harus mencari pasangan sendiri. Setelah lulus sekolah menengah aku harus mulai berusaha dengan kemampuanku sendiri, baru aku diakui sebagai penerus" jelas Changmin

"Dan demi menjadi penerus, aku harus mendapat seorang yang terhormat sebagai pasangan" tambahnya

"Tapi... Anda masih sangat muda..." ungkap Yang Hyun

"Sejak keluargaku meninggal, beberapa perusahaan telah dijual pada perusahaan lain. Sekarang hanya tersisa sedikit dana, aku harus bisa mengelolanya dengan baik" jawab pemuda itu mantap

"Tapi... Dunia bisnis sangat kejam Tuan muda" Yang Hyun mencoba memberi alasan lain agar pemuda itu menyerah

"Tidak. Saham kami memiliki keuntungan yang sangat besar, aku yakin bila dikelola dengan baik kejayaan keluargaku akan bangkit kembali" yakin Changmin

"Lagi pula, menurut legenda setiap keluarga memiliki dewa pelindung"

"Ah- Legenda seperti itu-" guman Yang Hyun pelan mencoba menjelaskan namun ucapannya terpotong

"Jaejoong!" oleh teriakan Changmin

"Eh... Ada apa?" bingung Jaejoong

"Sebenarnya kita satu sekolah, tapi mungkin kau tidak sadar. Semenjak kau pindah, aku selalu memperhatikanmu..." lirih Changmin memelankan seuaranya diakhir kalimatnya

"Logat Jepang-mu yang masih sangat kental, gerak-gerikmu... Aku sudah lama memperhatikannya" lanjut Changmin

"Intinya, aku sangat menyukaimu" aku Changmin dengan wajah memerah kemudian berlari meninggalkan tiga pria yang mematung mendengar pengakuannya itu, hingga ia kembali berhenti lalu berbalik menatap Yunho

"Jung Yunho! Walaupun kau tidak mengijinkan, aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku akan mendapatkan Jaejoong" tegas Changmin kasar

"Jadi berhentilah menghalangiku. Aku serius!" Changmin menatap Yunho tajam

Mendengar ancaman yang diberikan anak kecil itu padanya, Yunho geram dan ingin membalasnya berpuluh-puluh kali lipat, ia berdiri tegap dan siap untuk mengatakan keinginannya, hingga lengan Jaejoong menghentikan dirinya

"Tahan Yunnie!" titah Jaejoong

"Maaf, aku menolak. Aku tidak mungkin menikah denganmu" tegas Jaejoong menatap pria muda itu

"Kita baru saja berkenalan, bagaimana kau tahu itu tidak mungkin?" balas Changmin menyela

"Aku akan datang lagi!" tegas Changmin dan berjalan keluar ruangan itu tidak lupa memberikan tatapan kesal pada mereka sekali lagi

"Dia... Marah padaku, ya?" Tanya Jaejoong menunjuk dirinya sendiri, Jaejoong sedikit takut melihat tatapan terakhir pria bernama Changmin itu

"Bukan, dia marah padaku, dasar anak kecil kurang ajar" marah Yunho, urat-urat diwajahnya mulai terlihat

"Ayo Joongie, kita tunjukkan lagi kemesraan kita dihadapannya" ajak Yunho kesal dan langsung menarik lengan Jaejoong menuju pintu depan

Yunho menarik Jaejoong kasar, ia sangat kesal, kesal dengan tingkah anak kecil yang merasa seperti memiliki hak lebih untuk menikahi Jaejoong dari pada dirinya. Keduanhya bergegas menuju pintu depan, namun Yunho tiba-tiba berhenti saat akan membuka pintu kecoklatan itu

"Sudahlah..." lirih Yunho, Jaejoong menabrak tubuhnya dari belakang

"Tidak jadi bermesraannya?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung dengan sikap berbeda Yunho, tidak biasanya Yunho yang menolak

"Aku baru sadar... Pembatas..." ungkap Yunho tanpa menatap Jaejoong

"Pembatas...?" Tanya Jaejoong menatap punggung tegap Yunho

"Kau adalah putra dari keluarga terhormat, sedangkan aku adalah pelayan disini. Ini tidak pantas" jawab Yunho menopang wajahnya dengan lengan kirinya, tubuhnya bersandar pada dinding batu dibelakangnya

"Tapi aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai pelayan" Jaejoong menekankan pendapatnya yang sudah berkali-kali ia ungkapkan

"Iya, tapi apa yang dikatakan anak kecil itu benar, aku tidak sama denganmu..."

"Yunnie..." Jaejoong menatap Yunho datar

"Kua adalah majikan, dan aku hanyalah seorang pelayan. Hubungan ini tidak akan berhasil..." ujar Yunho menatap Jaejoong dan menggenggam lengannya

"Yunnie..." panggil Jaejoong

"Ya"

"Penyakit rendah dirimu kambuh lagi, ya?" Tanya Jaejoong yakin

"Tidak, aku hanya berbicara tentang realitas..." senyum Yunho melihat Jaejoong disisinya

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh rendah diri seperti itu" tolak Jaejoong

"Tapi... Orang itu benar, kau akan lebih bahagia bersamannya..." lirih Yunho

"Walaupun hatiku sangat sakit, tapi aku ingin kau mendapatkan kebahagiaan..." ia menyerah

"Joongie..."

"Aku benci cara berpikirmu..." Jaejoong marah, mata beningnya memerah

"Bodoh!" ia lari meninggalkan Yunho dengan perasaan kesal

"Tidak ada cara lain, hubungan ini tak akan berhasil. Lagi pula belakangan ini banyak sekali laki-laki yang mendekatimu..." Yunho terus menggumam dan berpikir

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…...!" hingga teriakan Jaejoong menyadarkannya

"Joongie!" Yunho berlari mendekati asal suara Jaejoong dan segera membuka pintu depan

"Yunnie..." Jaejoong berlari mendekati Yunho dan memeluk tubuh pria itu

"Ada apa?" kaget Yunho melihat pria asing dihadapannya dan membalas pelukan Jaejoong ditubuhnya

"Cepat sekali datangnya, benar-benar pelayan sejati..." ucap seorang pria berkulit putih dihadapan Yang Hyun

"Yunho, kau ini memang anak durhaka" lirih Yang Hyun menatap putranya

"Apa... yang terjadi?" Tanya Yunho bingung tetap memeluk Jaejoong

"Yunnie, ini adalah tagihan dari bengkel" ungkap Jaejoong dengan tatapan horror menunjukkan cek sejumlah 200 juta won pada Yunho

"Pria itu melompat diatasnya, lihat saja ini" ungkap pria tak dikenal itu mengusap-usap mobilnya yang diinjak Yunho sebelumnya

"Yunho, kau..." Yang Hyun melihat perbuatan anaknya

"Betul itu aku" ungkap Yunho melihat Jaejoong yang terdiam tak dapat berkata apapun melihat jumlah yang sangat banyak itu, Jaejoong tidak pernah melihat jumlah uang sebanyak itu sebelumnya

"Yunnie... Maaf, aku juga ikut menginjaknya" mohon Jaejoong pada Yunho

"Kibum, kita pergi" ajak Changmin pada pria tak dikenal itu

"Baik Tuan muda" jawabnya menunduk patuh

"Tuan Jaejoong sudah minta maaf, kami tidak menyalahkan Anda" ucap orang bernama Kibum itu

"Kau siapa?" Tanya keduanya bingung

"Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri..."

"Aku adalah pengawas dan pelindung Tuan muda, Kim Kibum. Panggil saja aku Kibum, senang berkenalan" jawabnya penuh sopan santun

"Senang berkenalan juga..." jawab Yunho, tubuhnya mulai bergetar hebat, keringat dingin memenuhi wajahnya

"Oh iya, aku datang untuk menagih uang bayarannya, kalau kau tidak membayar, gajimu akan dipotong" lanjut pria berkaca mata itu fokus pada Yunho

"Kenapa tiba-tiba aku merinding saat menatapnya?" gumam Yunho, tubuhnya terasa aneh

"Orang ini..."

"Majikan!" ucap Yunho lantang

"Eh? Kau bilang apa Yunho?" bingung Yang Hyung mendengar ucapan putranya

"Yunnie..." Jaejoong pun bingung menatapnya

Yunho terdiam, ia mencoba mengontrol dirinya. Perasaannya tidak nyaman, tatapan mata pria dihadapannya itu sangat aneh dan berpengaruh padanya. Siapa sebenarnya dia?

"Majikan! Gaji Anda sangat kecil, hamba sungguh kuatir..." sedih Yunho bercucuran air mata, bersimpuh memohon menarik-narik pakaian Kibum. Gejala orang terhina kambuh

**To be continued**

Sepertinya mulai chap ini bakalan muncul drama, tapi ga akan terlalu nyebelin qo^^

Oh ya minna, Jaehan mau tanya

Ada yang tahu nama Ibu kandungnya Yunho ga?

*bows

Sankyuu...

Buat yang sudah mampir dan baca ff ini

Silahkan tunjukan diri kamu, karena Jaehan cuman mau tahu berapa orang yang sudah baca ff ini

Sampai ketemu di fanfic selanjutnya

Ja Na^^

Kunjungi juga blog kita di:

www.fanficyunjae.wordpress.com

bales-bales^^

***Aoi Ko Mamoru** :: Yosh, thanks udah ma uterus baca ff ini^^ Yunho suka sama Jaejoong perlahan tapi kutukan membatasi dia sama Jaejoong  
***Cho KyuSung** :: Jaehan ikutin alur di manga-nya aja, tapi pasti Yunjae bakalan jadian qo^^  
***Nara-chan** :: bakal ada banyak cara, next chap bakal ketahuan... tapi kayaknya caranya biasa aja hehee-  
***choo5002** :: mungkin bakalan masih lama Yunho terbebas dari kutukan, namanya hyga judulnya 'Love Spell' kalo ga dikutuk ga mungkin kan  
***rara** :: masalah mantra, masih lama kayaknya bakal hilang  
***desi2121** :: iya, ceritanya Heechul operasi TG. Jaejoong masih dilema, dia ga pernah yang namanya ngalamin disukai dengan cara seperti itu oleh orang lain, juga apakah Yunho serius ato itu kutukan... Yunho sama Appa-nya tu kelewat deket, udah kayak adek-kakak :D  
***heeli** :: kutukan hilang dengan cara yang cukup panjang ^^  
***yi yeong hye** :: bakal banyak qo moment Yunjae-nya  
***S'read'r, irengiovanny, NN Guest, diya1013, Rha Yunjaeshiper, meirah.1111** thanks for reading minna^^


	6. Chapter 6

**LOVE SPELL**

**Author: Me a.k.a Jaehan Kim Yunjae - yunjaehan**

**Pairing: Yunjae**

**Length: 6/?**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance / Fluff / Humor / Drama**

**Cast: **

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho**

**Shim Changmin**

**Kim Kibum (suju)**

**Others**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Yunjae. They own each other but I hope I can own them. ©Hakusensha, Inc., Tokyo, by. Matsuri Hino**

**WARNING! **

**This is YAOI fanfic means boy x boy story, so if you can't take it just leaves already. I don't wanna hear bad comments. I don't care with your comments**

a/n:

Jaehan adopsi cerita dari manga lama dengan judul sama, namun akan ada beberapa bagian yang akan Jaehan sesuaikan.

Gomen Jaehan malah muncul dengan ff baru, tapi Jaehan bakal namatin ini dulu baru lanjut yang lain^^

**Chapter 6**

**The Charm**

Happy Reading^^

Sejak dulu, sejak masa nenek moyang, seluruh keturunan keluarga Jung mendapatkan kutukan, mereka akan menjadi pelayan setia bagi keturunan keluarga Kim. Kutukan ini akan terus diturunkan selama keturunan keluarga Kim tetap ada

Yunho menunduk, merendahkan dirinya dihadapan seorang pemuda berkulit putih yang berada dihadapannya. Tak ayal hal itu menjadikan sang Ayah yang tidak pernah melihat anaknya begitu merendahkan diri pada orang lain termasuk dirinya juga Jaejoong aneh melihat tingkah Yunho itu

"Tuan muda... Anda tenang saja, hamba tidak akan lari dari ganti rugi... Selamat datang kembali" ujar Yunho tulus mengecup lengan pemuda itu

Pemuda berkaca mata bernama Kibum itu jelas saja merasa bingung dengan sikap aneh pria yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Ia hanya tahu pria itu yang telah menginjak-injak mobil majikannya hingga rusak, apa maksud dari hamba dan majikan yang dikatakannya? Siapa majikan siapa?

Kibum langsung menarik kasar lengan kanannya yang dikecup oleh Yunho, gerakan cepat itu menyadarkan Yunho dari tingkah bodohnya dan ia terhuyung lemah dalam pangkuan Jaejoong tak sadarkan diri, merasa rendah dan terhina

"Jangan-jangan Anda Tuan Kibum, anak dari Bibi Tuan Jaejoong?" tebak Yang Hyun setelah dapat menerima tingkah aneh putranya

"Benar, kata Ibu kami memang masih memiliki hubungan darah dengan keluarga Kim. Tapi... Bagaimana Anda bisa tahu?" Tanya pria berkaca mata itu bingung pada Yang Hyun

"Berarti aku dan kau masih ada hubungan darah?" ungkap Jaejoong yang masih terduduk dan mendekap tubuh Yunho dalam pelukannya

"Ya, kita adalah sepupu jauh" jawab pria itu

"Tuan muda, maafkan saya tidak mengetahui sebelumnya" mohon Yang Hyun penuh penyesalan

"Jangan berlebihan Paman Jung, sekarang aku hanyalah pengawal grup Shim" balas pria muda itu pada Yang Hyun dan tersenyum

"Tugasku adalah menjaga dan melindungi Tuan muda Changmin... dan selalu berada didekatnya" tambah Kibum

"Begitu ya..." gumam pria tua itu

"Lalu... Orang yang pingsan melihat tagihan mobil itu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Changmin tiba-tiba saat melihat Yunho dalam pelukan Jaejoong, tanpa mengetahui alasan sebenarnya

"Yunnie tidak apa-apa" jawab Jaejoong langsung dan memeluk Yunho semakin erat

"Dia hanya terlalu tegang saja" jawab Yang Hyun

"Begitu... baguslah"

Yang Hyun membopong tubuh tegap Yunho kedalam rumah, bagaimanapun dengan tubuh tuanya, Yunho tetap saja cukup berat. Ia kemudian membaringkan Yunho diatas sofa merah di ruang tengah lalu bediri disisi kursi itu saat Jaejoong telah duduk disana. Jaejoong membawa kepala Yunho untuk berbaring dipangkuannya dan mengusap lembut rambut hitam kecoklatan Yunho kemudian menatap kedua pemuda yang berada dihadapannya

"Ibuku adalah adik dari Ayahmu, dan karena suatu masalah Ibu akhirnya keluar dari keluarga ini. Setelah itu aku tidak pernah lagi berhubungan dengan keluarga Kim" jelas Kibum pada empat pria yang ada dihadapannya

"Ternyata begitu..." lirih Jaejoong

"Sayang sekali..." sahut Yang Hyun

"Tidak apa, setelah keluar dari rumah ini Ibu berkerja sebagai pelayan di rumah Tuan muda Changmin..." lanjut Kibum

"Empat tahun yang lalu, karena terlalu lelah bekerja Ibu jatuh pingsan... Saat itu hanya Tuan muda Changmin yang ada di rumah, beliau membantu memanggil bantuan dan juga memberi napas buatan, setelah itu Ibu langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit..." jelas Kibum lagi panjang lebar

"Semua ini berkat Tuan muda nyawa Ibu bisa diselamatkan..." tambah Kibum berbalik menatap Changmin disisinya, sedangkan pemuda kecil itu dengan datar pura-pura tidak mendengar menyeruput minumannya menolak menatap Kibum

"Tapi Paman Jung, bagaimana Anda bisa tahu asal usulku?" Tanya Kibum berbalik kembali menatap Yang Hyun

"Itu karena wajahmu sedikit mirip dengan Tuan Jaejoong..." jawab pria tua itu menutupi yang sebenarnya sambil melirik Yunho yang masih terlelap dalam pangkuan Jaejoong

"Berarti secara tidak langsung wajahmu mirip dengan Jaejoong, ya..." gumam Changmin datar

"Masa sih?" Tanya Kibum lugu melihat Changmin sambil mengusap wajahnya malu, merasa terpuji

"Kau sangat menyayangi Ibumu, ya?" Tanya Jaejoong tersenyum menatap dua pria dihadapannya

"Iya, karena aku dibesarkan dengan penuh kasih sayang oleh Ibu" jawab Kibum tersenyum senang setelah beralih dari Changmin

.

.

Jika diingat-ingat hal yang dilakukannya pada laki-laki asing tadi adalah sesuatu yang memalukan bagi Yunho, ia telah memberi hormat dan mengagungkan orang lain selain Jaejoong tepat dihadapan pria cantik itu, harga dirinya benar-benar telah terinjak...

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat Yunho yang mulai membuka kedua mata kecilnya

"Aku... Tidak mau melayani orang lain selain kau..." lirih Yunho mengangkat legannya mengusap pipi Jaejoong, sejak terbangun, Jaejoong lah yang pertama sekali diingat olehnya

"Karena aku adalah pelayan milikmu seorang..." lanjutnya tanpa menyadari Ayahnya yang telah kembali untuk memberikan teh hangat dan mendengar ucapannya itu

"Yunnie... Mereka sudah pergi..." balas Jaejoong dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya

"Nyaman sekali... Sejak kapan aku berbaring dipangkuanmu?" Tanya Yunho menggeliat mencari kenyamanan dalam pangkuan Jaejoong

"Anak durhaka! Kau sedang bicara apa?!" murka Yang Hyun memukul wajah Yunho berkali-kali dengan kesal

"Kau pingsan dan tidak mau melepaskan tangan Tuan muda, terus berbicara hal yang memalukan, membuang-buang waktu ku saja" histerisnya dan berlari meninggalkan dua pemuda itu

"Paman Jung sangat kuatir" ungkap Jaejoong pada Yunho

"Tidak mungkin..." Yunho tidak percaya melihat perlakuan Ayahnya tadi dan duduk di meja depan sofa merah itu

"Changmin juga sepertinya mengkhawatirkanmu..." lanjut Jaejoong tulus, mendekap kedua kakinya dalam tubunnya

"Ternyata orangnya cukup baik, ya" ungkap Yunho datar

"Dan juga kau telah bertemu dengan keluargamu, bagus sekali" lanjut Yunho tersenyum pada Jaejoong

"Iya" jawab Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya melihat Yunho

"Yunnie... Kau tidak cemburu kan? Aku bisa bertemu dengan orang yang ada hubungan darah denganku, aku senang sekali" ungkap Jaejoong tersenyum puas

"Ya" jawab Yunho membalas senyuman itu dan pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong untuk beristirahat

.

.

Setelah menceritakan segalanya pada Paman Jung dan Jaejoong, satu anggota keluarga Shim itu dan pengawalnya kembali ke kediaman mereka menaiki mobil yang sama yang sempat diinjak oleh Jaejoong dan Yunho

"Kibum-ah, kau tidak pernah menceritakan kasih sayang Ibumu pada orang luar" ungkap Changmin saat keduanya masih berada di jalan besar menuju kediaman keluarga Shim

"Maafkan saya, tadi saya terlalu senang..." jawabnya tidak dapat menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya dengan senyum diwajahnya

"Mhmm... Ternyata kau adalah sepupu Jaejoong..." simpul Changmin

"Benar, tapi Ibu telah lama putus hubungan dengan keluarga Kim, maka kami tidak lagi dilindungi oleh Dewa Naga" tambah Kibum menundukkan wajahnya

"Aku... benar-benar ingin mendapatkan Jaejoong... Walaupun ini terlihat sangat cepat, tapi aku benar-benar menyukainya" lirih Changmin

"Saya mengerti Tuan muda..." sahut Kibum dengan seringai diwajahnya, entah apa yang dipikirkannya

Perjalanan menuju kediaman Shim memang cukup memakan waktu, setibanya di rumah besar bernuansa lembut itu Changmin segera disambut oleh dua orang wanita cantik berambut panjang yang dapat dipanggil sebagai keluarga atau sepupu

"Siapa yang mengatakan hanya laki-laki yang bisa menjadi penerus?" wanita muda berambut hitam menyapanya dengan pertanyaan sengit

"Laki-laki dan wanita sama saja, aku juga bisa menjadi penerus" sambut wanita lain disisi wanita berambut hitam itu

"Terserah apa yang kalian katakan, yang pasti aku adalah pewaris yang telah dipilih Kakek" jawab Changmin menatap dua wanita dewasa itu

"Kau harus tahu, suamiku juga orang penting dalam perusahaan!" ucap wanita berambut hitam itu lagi

"Cho Hee Onnie juga bisa menjadi penerus walaupun ia belum menikah" erang wanita lainnya yang melihat Changmin pergi seenaknya tanpa mendengarkan ucapan keduanya

"Changmin, kau sangat sombong, sangat menjengkelkan"

"Kakek selalu menganggap Changmin adalah pewaris tunggalnya, ini tidak adil!" ucap keduanya kesal

Kibum melihat semua itu, ini bukan hal yang baru saja terjadi, sejak awal dua Kakak sepupu Changmin itu memang tidak setuju saat Kakek Shim memilih Changmin sebagai penerusnya, dan perkataan yang sama ini terus saja berulang berkali-kali, mereka merasa lebih berhak karena mereka adalah keluarga tertua.

Namun Kibum tidak dapat berbuat lebih, ia tidak bisa mencampuri urusan keluarga majikannya secara langsung, ia tidak memiliki hak untuk itu. Tapi Kibum telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan melakukan apapun demi kebahagiaan Changmin, bagaimanapun Changmin telah menyelamatkan Ibunya dari kematian, apapun yang Changmin inginkan harus ia dapatkan, baik masalah warisan ataupun Jaejoong

.

.

'_Untuk Ibu di Jepang, akhirnya aku bertemu dengan orang yang masih mempunyai hubungan darah denganku. Kibum adalah orang yang sangat baik, dia juga sangat menyayangi Ibunya... Tapi saat ini aku sangat kuatir dengan penyakit 'orang rendahan' Yunnie. Apakah benar-benar tidak ada cara untuk melepaskan kutukan...?'_

Jaejoong menuliskan surat pada Ibunya di Jepang, walaupun terkesan kuno tapi Jaejoong lebih merasa nyaman dengan menuliskan surat dari pada yang lainnya, karena ia dapat menuliskan seluruh yang ia rasakan didalam surat itu pada Ibunya di Jepang. Setelahnya ia bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah dan membuat sarapan. Namun Jaejoong bingung melihat sarapan telah tertata rapi di meja makan pagi ini

"Eh... Siapa yang buat sarapan?" bingung Jaejoong

"Paman Jung merebut kesenanganku" sedihnya menatap semua makanan yang sudah tersaji itu

"Selamat pagi Tuan Jaejoong..." Yunho tiba-tiba telah berada disisi Jaejoong dengan stelan jas lengkap dan hidangan makanan dengan penutup berbahan perak untuk Jaejoong ditangannya, tersenyum lembut pada Jaejoong

"Benar-benar pagi yang cerah, silahkan dimakan sarapannya" lanjut Yunho menyodorkan sarapan itu pada Jaejoong, sikapnya sangat sopan tidak seperti biasanya

"Hari ini ada tes kecil bahasa Inggris, Apakah Anda sudah siap?" Tanya Yunho yang berhasil membuat Jaejoong terkejut dan membesarkan kedua matanya

"Yunnie, kau kambuh?" lirih Jaejoong melihat sikap Yunho yang berbeda, mersakan air mata telah membasahi kedua pipinya

"Ini perintah Appa" desah Yunho pasrah

"Hei Pelayan! Ayo cepat tata piringnya" titah Yang Hyun lantang yang melihat Yunho malah sibuk berbicara dengan Jaejoong

"Iya!" jawab Yunho tak kalah keras dan belari untuk segera melakukan tugasnya

"Paman Jung, kenapa-?"

"Ah... Pagi Tuan muda, hamba sedang membantu Yunho membayar biaya perbaikan mobil Tuan Shim. Maka dari itu, hamba menyuruh dia bekerja sebagai pelayan untuk melunasinya" jawab Yang Hyun yang mengerti maksud Jaejoong sambil menunjukkan cek pembayaran tagihan perbaikan mobil yang diberikan Kibum

"Begitulah Joongie, tapi aku melakukannya dengan senang hati, kau tenang saja" senyum Yunho sambil menata piring-piring diatas meja makan

"Dilarang memanggil langsung nama Tuan muda" tandas Yang Hyun tajam

"Tuan Jaejoong" ulang Yunho pasrah

Kenyataan memang tidak akan pernah bisa diubah, Yunho akan tetap menjadi pelayan bagi Jaejoong walau apapun yang akan terjadi... hal ini kadang memberikan efek bagi Yunho, kutukan 'orang rendahan' itu muncul walaupun ia tak harus bertatapan langsung dengan Jaejoong, merasa rendah dan tidak dapat memberikan masa depan apapun bagi Jaejoong. Namun sampai kapanpun Jaejoong tidak pernah menganggap Yunho dan Yang Hyun sebagai pelayan baginya, keduanya adalah keluarga yang sangat berharga

Keheningan merayap dalam hati keduanya, bingung dan ragu, entah apa yang harus dipilih dan dilakukan, hingga sebuah dentang bel pintu depan berbunyi yang membuyarkan pikiran keduanya

"Hei, kenapa masih diam? Cepat lihat siapa yang datang!" titah Yang Hyun pada Yunho

"Benar-benar orang itu, aku diperlakukan seperti hewan saja, diperintah-perintah seenaknya seperti itu" gerutu Yunho berjalan menuju pintu depan, tidak sadar jika Jaejoong mengikutinya dari belakang

"Ya, mencari siapa?" sambut Yunho tersenyum pada sang tamu

"Siapa ya?" ucap Jaejoong yang muncul dibelakang Yunho dan melihat hal yang tak ingin dilihatnya

"Selamat datang Tuan muda" Yunho menatap haru pada Kibum yang gugup menerima perlakuan Yunho

"Jaejoong" sapa Changmin saat melihat Jaejoong, kali ini ia menggunakan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan Jaejoong bukan pakaian adat Korea seperti sebelumnya

"Yunnie!" Jaejoong berlari dan segera memeluk Yunho hingga keduanya terjatuh dengan Jaejoong berada diatas tubuh Yunho, ia tidak suka melihat Yunho memperlakukan orang lain dengan cara seperti itu

"Terima kasih..." dan berhasil menyadarkan Yunho dari kutukan

"Mereka berdua sangat akrab, Tuan muda kau harus lebih agresif" ucap Kibum melihat Jaejoong dan Yunho yang kini mencoba untuk duduk

"Pagi, Jaejoong. Pagi-pagi begini, kalian berdua sudah bermesraan..." lirih Changmin

"Aku datang untuk-"

"Maaf aku sedang sibuk!" potong Jaejoong langsung, yakin jika Changmin akan membahas tentang pertunangan

"Kau tenang saja, Aku tidak suka memaksa..." balas Changmin sedikit malu

"Aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu, seperti teman sekolah biasa. Tidak apa-apa kan? Kau tidak keberatan kan?" pinta Changmin penuh harap

"Tapi... Aku..." Jaejoong terdiam merasakan jari telunjuk Yunho yang menyentuh kedua bibirnya

"Yunnie..." panggilnya menatap Yunho yang mulai berdiri sendiri

"Anak kecil, kalau memang kata-katamu barusan tulus, maka kami tidak keberatan... Tapi kata-katamu itu bisa dipegang kan?" ucap Yunho

Yunho sadar, ia tidak boleh egois untuk masalah ini. Jika mengingat dirinya dulu, ia adalah seorang pemuda yang menginginkan kematian keluarga Kim demi mendapatkan harta mereka yang melipah. Mengingat dirinya yang seperti itu, ia tidak punya hak untuk menghalang-halangi Changmin yang tulus menginginkan Jaejoong

"Ingat! Aku tidak akan memberikan Jaejoong pada orang yang tidak bisa memberikan kebahagiaan padanya..." Yunho menarik lengan Jaejoong untuk membawa Jaejoong berdiri disisinya, Jaejoong terdiam mendengar keputusan Yunho itu

"Kau tenang saja, aku sangat mengerti dengan hal itu... Maka dari itu, aku tidak akan memaksanya" balas Changmin tersenyum tulus

"Akan tetapi, aku menyukainya dan aku tidak akan menyerah" tegasnya

"Kau benar-benar nekat" pasrah Yunho

"Kau memang mempunyai kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Jaejoong" lanjut Yunho menggenggam lengan Jaejoong erat

"Tapi harus kau perhatikan Tuan Muda Shim, walaupun saya hanyalah seorang pelayan, tapi saya selalu mengharapkan kebahagiaan bagi Jaejoong. Dan kalau sampai saya melihat ada yang tidak sesuai, maka saya akan segera datang dan membawa pergi Tuan muda darimu... Karena saya adalah pelayan yang setia" imbuhnya tegas dan mengecup lengan Jaejoong dalam genggamannya itu

"Aku akan ingat itu!" balas Changmin tak kalah tegas

"Satu hal lagi!" seru Changmin

"Jaejoong, apa kau membenciku?" Tanya Changmin pada Jaejoong sedikit takut dengan jawaban pria cantik itu namun Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban

"Baguslah kalau begitu" riang Changmin

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu di sekolah" imbuh Changmin

"Mhmm..." balas Jaejoong

"Tuan muda Changmin, bagaimana dengan laki-laki itu? Apa dia membuatmu tersinggung? Aku akan membereskannya" tanya Kibum terus-menerus

"Kibum, apa menurutmu aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri?!" desis Changmin menatap Kibum tajam, ia benci dipandang lemah oleh orang lain

"Bukan begitu..." Kibum terdiam melihat tatapan tajam Changmin padanya

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat" ajak Kibum, mengalihkan ucapannya

"Tidak! Aku jalan kaki saja" ucap Changmin dan pergi meninggalkan Kibum, Kibum memandang kepergian majikannya itu

.

"Yunnie, tadi kau bilang kau adalah seorang pelayan. Kenapa?" cerocos Jaejoong menatap Yunho

"Sudahlah Joongie, ayo makan dulu, nanti kau terlambat" lirih Yunho menutup kedua matanya untuk tidak menatap Jaejoong

"Aku bisa menjelaskan..." potong Kibum mendengar percakapan keduanya

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Yunho... Kau tidak percaya diri bukan?" senyumnya sinis

"Dibandingkan dengan Tuan muda Changmin yang akan menjadi penerus yang mewariskan perusahaan besar, kau tidak ada kepastian apakah bisa membahagiakan Tuan Jaejoong atau tidak..." tuturnya

"Karena itulah kau mengalah dan mengundurkan diri, iya kan?" ucapnya sakartis, Yunho terdiam mendengar semua penuturan Kibum itu

"Kibum! Kumohon jangan bicara seperti itu..." bela Jaejoong, berdiri dihadapan Yunho menatap Kibum

"Aku sudah keterlaluan, maaf..." ucap Kibum tersadar dengan perbuatannya

"Demi ingin membantu Changmin, aku ingin merusak hubungan kalian berdua" lanjutnya, Yunho mencoba memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang, namun Jaejoong langsung menepis lengan Yunho disisi tubuhnya dan berbalik menatapnya

"Dia benar, aku tidak berani dan mengundurkan diri..." ungkap Yunho menyentuh pipi kanan Jaejoong lembut

"Karena aku berharap kau bahagia" ucap Yunho dan pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong

"Yunnie..." lirih Jaejoong melihat kepergian Yunho, ia berlari mengejar Yunho yang telah hilang dibalik pintu besar dihadapannya

"Yunnie..." panggil Jaejoong memukul-mukul pintu besar itu keras

"Tidak kusangka akan begitu lancar" tawa Kibum melihat kepergian Yunho, Jaejoong berbalik mendengar ucapan pria itu

"Akhirnya dia menyerah juga dan mengundurkan diri" lanjutnya tersenyum senang

"Kutukan orang terhina ternyata benar-benar ada" tambah pria berkaca mata itu sambil melepas kaca mata dari wajahnya

"Ternyata... Kau tahu..."

"Ikutlah denganku, aku akan mengatakan padamu cara untuk menghilangkan kutukan itu" ajak Kibum

"Kau benar-benar tahu cara untuk menghapuskan kutukan itu?" Tanya Jaejoong tak percaya

"Ya, asal kau bersedia tinggal di kediaman keluarga Shim..."

Tanpa pikir panjang Jaejoong menyetujui syarat yang diberikan Kibum padanya, semua demi Yunho, demi kesembuhan Yunho dan seluruh keturunan Jung dari kutukan aneh pada diri mereka. Hanya perlu tinggal sementara di kediaman keluarga Shim, maka Kibum akan mengatakan penawarnya pada dirinya dan Yunho akan terbebas, begitupun dengan Paman Jung

.

.

Yunho berbaring dan merenung memikirkan semuanya, ia menyadari kedudukan dirinya, bukan kutukan yang menggerakannya, ia hanya menyadari posisinya yang mungkin selama ini ia lupakan saat Jaejoong bersamanya. Posisinya sebagai pelayan bagi Jaejoong dan keluarga Kim, namun kebaikan hati Jaejoong membuatnya lengah

"Yunho... Cepat kau bangun!" teriak Yang Hyun membangunkan putranya yang terus melamun sejak tadi, kedua matanya menerawang entah menatap apa

"Dasar anak pemalas" tambahnya memukulkan alat penggorengan di kepala Yunho untuk menyadarkan putranya itu

"Eh... Mana Joongie" Tanya Yunho setelah tersadar, ia memalingkan wajahnya ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari keberadaan Jaejoong lalu berlari keluar, namun Jaejoong tidak ada lagi disana

Yang Hyun berlari mengejar Yunho keluar dengan membawa sebuah papan besar bertuliskan _'Misi Utama: mencari Tuan muda. Dugaan: diculik'_ dan telah bersiap untuk mencari informasi kemanapun untuk menemukan majikan satu-satunya itu, hingga dering telepon rumah mengalihkan perhatiannya. Yunho segera mengangkatnya dan mendengar suara Jaejoong di seberang satunya

"Maaf! Untuk sementara aku akan tinggal di rumah Changmin. Aku baik-baik saja, kalian tidak usah kuatir" ucap Jaejoong cepat dan segera memutuskan sambungan telepon itu

Setelah memutuskan sambungannya dengan Jaejoong, dengan cepat Yunho meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Kim dan berlari cepat menuju kediaman keluarga Shim yang entah dari mana ia mengetahui kediaman keluarga terpandang itu

"Cepat panggil Tuan Jaejoong, biarkan aku bertemu dengannya!" teriak Yunho di balik gerbang hitam yang melebihi tinggi tubuhnya didepan kediaman keluarga Shim

"Tuan Jaejoong bilang dia tidak ingin bertemu dengamu!" tegas penjaga pintu gerbang berseragam keluarga Shim pada Yunho dan mengusirnya kasar

**To be continued**

*bows

Sankyuu...

Buat yang sudah mampir dan baca ff ini

Silahkan tunjukan diri kamu, karena Jaehan cuman mau tahu berapa orang yang sudah baca ff ini

Sampai ketemu di fanfic selanjutnya

Ja Na^^

Kunjungi juga blog kita di:

. 

bales-bales:

***Lee JinWu** :: udah nunjukkin diri kan sekarang^^ jawabannya ada di chapter ini  
***Aoi Ko Mamoru** :: kedudukan Changmin dan Kibum dijelasin di chapter ini.. Jaehan malah ngerasa karakter Jaejoong OOC banget disini..  
***Je-Yoo menantu Yunjae** :: Jaehan juga jarang banget dapet ff yang karakter Yunho-nya begini, makanya pas baca ulang manga 'Love Spell' kepikiran kalo dibikin versi Yunjae lol  
***yi yeong hye** :: ya, emang kasian Yunho disini, tapi kalo baca manga-nya lucu banget... bentaran aja qo drama-nya ini  
***desi2121** :: untuk saat ini mungkin bisa dikatakan orang ke-3, hahaa- kapanan mobilnya udah rusak =P.. memang bagian itu baru dijelasin di chapter ini  
***irengiovanny** :: bukan Changmin si lebih tepatnya, kutukan bikin Yunho merana xP  
***leadergyu** :: sepertinya ga ada Yoosu untuk saat ini, tapi belum tahu nantinya

***Princess of the Drama** :: thank you for reading  
***meirah.1111** :: alurnya emang agak sedikit ribet, karena di manga-nya agak sedikit di loncat, tapi ga cocok kalo di ff  
***anagyunjae** :: Yunho kena kutukan, pas dengar Kibum ngomongin tentang uang bengkel, dia pikir Kibum ga sanggup bayar... jadi deh gitu, jawabannya di chapter ini ^^  
***Shim Shia** :: cocok sih Changmin yang dapet peran ini, jadi gitu deh :D  
***Nara-chan** :: siapa Kibum, dijawab disini. Sembuh, masih lama banget kayaknya


	7. Chapter 7

**LOVE SPELL**

**Author: Me a.k.a Jaehan Kim Yunjae - yunjaehan**

**Pairing: Yunjae**

**Length: 7/?**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance / Fluff / Humor / Drama**

**Cast: **

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho**

**Shim Changmin**

**Kim Kibum (suju)**

**Others**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Yunjae. They own each other but I hope I can own them. ©Hakusensha, Inc., Tokyo, by. Matsuri Hino**

**WARNING! **

**This is YAOI fanfic means boy x boy story, so if you can't take it just leaves already. I don't wanna hear bad comments. I don't care with your comments**

a/n:

Jaehan adopsi cerita dari manga lama dengan judul sama, namun akan ada beberapa bagian yang akan Jaehan sesuaikan.

Gomen Jaehan malah muncul dengan ff baru, tapi Jaehan bakal namatin ini dulu baru lanjut yang lain^^

**Chapter 7**

**The **

Happy Reading^^

Suasana berbeda Jaejoong rasakan di kediaman megah keluarga Shim. Walaupun ia sudah terbiasa dengan kemegahan yang sama seperti yang ia dapatkan sejak ia kembali dari Jepang, namun suasana dingin dan tidak bersahabat di lingkungan keluarga ini tidak dapat Jaejoong terima dengan mudah, terasa tidak nyaman. Jaejoong duduk disisi ranjang di ruangan besar yang untuk sementara akan menjadi kamar pribadinya selama ia tinggal di kediaman keluarga Shim. Jaejoong menatap Kibum yang berada dihadapanya dengan tatapan tajam

"Aku sudah tinggal disini, sekarang beri tahu aku!" titah Jaejoong pada Kibum yang berada dihadapannya itu

"Tidak bisa" sahut Kibum tersenyum sinis pada Jaejoong

"Kalau kau mengumumkan akan bertunangan dengan Tuan muda Changmin, aku baru akan memberitahumu" lanjut Kibum berjalan keluar kamar itu

"Tunangan?! Pembohong..." jerit Jaejoong menatap Kibum kesal

"Aku rela melakukan apapun demi Tuan Changmin" balas Kibum sebelum pergi keluar, menghilang dari hadapan pria cantik itu

"Ugh... benar-benar bodoh..." gumam Jaejoong pasrah, menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang yang didudukinya

"Yunnie pasti sangat khawatir, dia pasti akan marah besar kalau tahu hal ini..." resah Jaejoong

"Tapi... Aku benar-benar ingin membantunya menghapuskan kutukan itu" Jaejoong membenamkan wajahnya dikedua lengannya

"Sedangkan orang itu baru akan memberitahuku kalau aku bertunangan dengan Changmin" kedua matanya menerawang menatap sekelilingnya

Bingung... Jaejoong benar-benar bingung harus melakukan apa, ia sangat ingin membatu Yunho menghapuskan kutukan, namun apakah untuk menghapuskan kutukan itu ia harus mengorbankan perasaan Yunho dan dirinya sendiri? Tidak adakah hal baik yang akan mereka dapatkan?

Jaejoong mendengar langkah kaki yang sangat cepat mendekati tempatnya termenung di ruangan besar itu seorang diri, pintu putih yang ditatapnya sejak tadi itu terbuka kasar dan menampakkan Changmin dengan wajah takjub menatap dirinya

"Jaejoong!" teriak Changmin menatap Jaejoong yang berada di salah satu ruangan di kediamannya

"Tuan muda Changmin, mohon kembali ke sekolah" teriak Kibum yang berhasil mengejar Changmin

"Kibum menghubungiku dan mengatakan bahwa kau ada disini... Kenapa kau bisa terkunci di kamar ini?" Tanya Changmin menatap Jaejoong, ia benar-benar tidak percaya Jaejoong ada di rumahnya saat ini

"Maaf, karena saudara sepupu Anda mungkin bisa melukai Tuan Jaejoong, aku jadi memasukkanya ke kamar ini" jawab Kibum tanpa diperintah

"Orang ini sangat kejam, bahkan Changmin tidak tahu tentang rencana liciknya..." gumam Jaejoong pelan tidak ingin ucapannya terdengar oleh Changmin, ia tertunduk

"Changmin..." panggilnya mengangkat wajahnya menatap Changmin

"Aku ingin bertunangan denganmu" putus Jaejoong akhirnya

"Kalau begitu saya akan mempersiapkan upacara pertunangan, boleh kan Tuan muda?" pinta Kibum lalu berlalu pergi, ia benar-benar telah mempersiapkan semuanya

"Awalnya kau jelas-jelas menolak, bagaimana dengan Yunho?" Tanya Changmin tidak yakin dengan putusan Jaejoong

"Aku sudah berpisah dengannya..." lirih Jaejoong dengan senyum getir

Mungkin benar untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang kita inginkan tidak selamanya bisa didapatkan dengan mudah, segalanya butuh pengorbanan dan pengorbanan ini pasti adalah hal paling sulit untk dilakukan namun akan memberikan jalan keluar. Pengorbanan... Kata yang sulit untuk diucapkan dan juga dilakukan

.

.

Mendung dan gelap suasana kehidupan di luar kediaman keluarga Kim, memberikan gambaran pasti bagi suasana hati Yunho. Dirinya termenung dan terdiam melipat kedua kakinya didadanya dan tertunduk, wajahnya gelap tanpa harapan dan keinginan... Semua telah berakhir

"Jaejoong telah mencampakkanku..." gumam Yunho pasrah

"Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Semua ini karena kau bilang kau akan menyerah dan mengundurkan diri. Laki-laki memalukan" geram Yang Hyun berteriak pada putranya yang hanya terus terdiam

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu, kenapa aku bisa mengatakan hal itu pada Joongie..."

Yunho termenung mengingat ucapannya saat itu pada Jaejoong, apa yang ia pikirkan hingga ia mengatakan pada Jaejoong ia akan menyerah dan melakukan apapun demi kebahagiaan pria manis itu. Pikiran Yunho terganggu oleh dering bel pintu yang terdengar menggema diantara kediaman Kim yang sepi tanpa Jaejoong

"Jaejoong!" sergah Yunho cepat dan berlari menuju pintu depan, berharap Jaejoong kembali kepadanya

"Pos surat" senyum seorang pria berwajah lembut pengantar surat pada Yunho dan menyerahkan kiriman pos surat padanya

"Apa ini?" Yunho menerima amplop merah yang diberikan tukang pos itu dan menatapnya, terdapat lambang keluarga Shim diatas amplop itu

"Keluarga Shim..." gumam Yunho

_Anda diundang untuk menghadiri pesta pertunangan antara Tuan muda Shim Changmin dengan Tuan Kim Jaejoong..._

Yunho terdiam menatap isi surat undangan itu, Jaejoong-nya telah benar-benar pergi

"Tuan muda! Walaupun kau tidak menyukai Yunho, tapi baik dan buruk kau juga harus bisa membedakannya. Mengapa begitu gegabah?" erang Yang Hyun membaca ulang undangan itu dengan air mata di kedua pipinya

"Tidak apa-apa, asal dia bahagia itu sudah cukup" lirih Yunho merasakan wajahnya basah dengan air matanya sendiri

"Tuan! Saya Jung Yang Hyun tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini, hal penting seperti ini harusnya dibicarakan terlebih dahulu. Ini pasti ada apa-apanya" yakin Yang Hyun merasakan keanehan dari putusan Jaejoong

"Ada apa-apanya…" sahut Yunho tersadar

"Aku akan menolongmu Tuan muda!" tekad Yang Hyun berlari untuk bersiap-siap dan membuat rencana

"Memang aneh" Yunho meremas undangan merah digenggamannya itu

"Pesta pertunangan, hal yang begitu penting. Tidak mungkin diputuskan begitu cepat, lagi pula Jaejoong bukan orang yang ceroboh, pasti ada yang tidak beres" Yunho akhirnya dapat berpikir benar

"Kim Kibum... Jangan-jangan ini semua ada hubungannya dengan orang itu. Kibum tidak seperti Changmin yang mengutamakan perasaan Jaejoong, Dia akan melakukan segalanya demi majikannya" simpul Yunho

"Sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya, aku sudah merasa ada yang tidak beres. Dia memanfaatkan kondisiku yang tidak percaya diri... benar-benar sial!" kesal Yunho merasa dibodohi

"Lihat saja kau Kibum, Aku tidak akan tinggal diam!" Yunho segera bergegas mengikuti rencana Ayahnya

.

.

Waktu adalah obat yang paling baik untuk melupakan segala hal yang ingin dilupakan, namun kadang perjalanan waktu pula yang menjadikan manusia menatap sesuatu yang tidak diinginkannya. Hari pertunangan telah tiba dan kini saat dimana dirinya menjadi orang yang akan paling dibenci oleh orang yang sangat disukainya telah tiba

Jaejoong menatap dirinya yang termenung didepan cermin besar yang menunjukkan seluruh bagian tubuhnya, ia terlihat sangat menawan. Banyak orang yang mengatkan jika ia adalah pria yang cantik dan hari ini ia dapat melihat mengapa mereka semua mengatkan itu. Namun kecantikkannya tidak akan dilihat oleh pria yang ia harapkan akan melihatnya

"Wah! Cantik sekali" kagum wanita tua yang membantu Jaejoong mempersiapakan dirinya sejak tadi

"Terima kasih" balas Jaejoong dengan senyum yang dipaksakan

Ia berjalan perlahan keluar dari kamar tidurnya menuju tempat Changmin mempersiapkan diri untuk pertunangan, mereka akan bertunangan hari ini dan Jaejoong akan mendapatkan cara untuk menghilangkan kutukan bagi Yunho

"Changmin? Eh... Kau tidak berganti pakaian? Pestanya akan dimulai sebentar lagi" Tanya Jaejoong bingung menatap Changmin dari balik pintu kamarnya, mencoba tetap tersenyum

"Manis sekali..." gumam Changmin menatap kagum pada Jaejoong, ia duduk di kursi kamarnya untuk berpikir

"Lho mana Kibum?" bingung Jaejoong menatap ke kiri dan kanan tubuhnya mencari pria yang selalu berada disisi Changmin itu

"Dia pergi menjemput Ayahku" jawab Changmin

"Aku menyukaimu..." tambahnya tiba-tiba

"Eh..." Jaejoong cukup tersipu mendengar pengakuan pria yang lebih muda darinya itu

"Walaupun aku sudah sering mengatakannya, tapi kau tidak pernah sekalipun menjawabnya..." Changmin bangkit dari duduknya dan mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Jaejoong yang hampir sama dengan tinggi tubuhnya

"Sebenarnya kau, tidak pernah menyukaiku kan?" Tanya Changmin langsung

"Benarkan..." lirihnya tanpa mengharapkan jawaban dari Jaejoong

"Kenapa?!" bentaknya kasar pada Jaejoong, sedangkan Jaejoong hanya terdiam

"Maaf... Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu" sadar Changmin dan tertunduk meminta maaf

"Tidak..." Jaejoong berbalik tidak ingin menatap Changmin

"Aku memang keterlaluan, demi mendapatkan keinginanku, aku sudah tega membohongi perasaanmu. Maaf..." ungkap Jaejoong menyesal

"Tapi aku tidak bisa... Aku..."

"Mari..." Changmin menghulurkan tangannya pada Jaejoong

"Kita harus mengumumkan pada semua orang, kita akan berpura-pura bertunangan agar kau bisa mendapatkan keinginanmu" ajak Changmin

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia. Jaejoong, aku benar-benar menyukaimu, dan aku yakin pilihanku tidak salah, aku yakin kau pasti punya alasan kuat untuk melakukannya..." imbuh Changmin

"Aku telah menipumu dan kau masih mau membantuku" lirih Jaejoong

.

.

Yunho terdiam diatas balkon kediaman keluarga Shim dengan jubah hitam pemberian Ayahnya, ia termenung memikirkan rencana yang telah disiapkan sebelumnya. Yunho akan menyelinap kedalam kediaman keluarga Shim dan Jung Yang Hyun akan mematikan panel listrik utama untuk memudahkan semuanya

Tepat saat listrik pusat padam dan seluruh pencahayaan diruangan bergaya Eropa itu mati, Yunho bergerak dan berlari mencari keberadaan Jaejoong hingga ia mendengar suara tawa membahana yang tidak asing baginya

"Pesta agung Tuan-tuan dan Nyonya-nyonya seperti mengundang sekelompok lebah. Hari ini bulan begitu bulat dan indah. Kucing hitam telah tiba!" ucap seuara itu memenuhi seluruh ruangan

"Itu... Ayah! Memalukan" kaget Yunho melihat Ayahnya dengan jubah yang sama dengannya dan setangkai bunga mawar merah yang digigitnya melompat menuju kediaman keluarga Shim dari jendela ruang pertemuan

Tugas Yang Hyun selanjutnya adalah mencari perhatian para penjaga yang sedang sibuk mengejarnya agar Yunho dapat dengan mudah menyelinap dan mencari keberadaan Jaejoong. Yunho terus saja berlari mencari di setiap sisi keberadaan Putri cantiknya itu, ia melintasi sebuah kamar gelap dengan Jaejoong dan Changmin yang berada di pintu menuju keluar

"Jaejoong!" teriak Yunho menarik tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu kedalam dekapannya

"Aku sangat merindukannmu..." bisiknya pelan

"Aku... Maaf, tidak seharusnya aku bertindak gegabah" sesal Jaejoong dalam dekapan hangat Yunho

"Tidak, Aku lah yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Aku begitu tidak percaya diri... hampir saja aku kehilangan dirimu" sahut Yunho penuh penyesalan

"Yunnie... Jangan tinggalkan Aku lagi..." pinta Jaejoong membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Yunho dan meremas erat pakaian atas pria itu

Changmin tidak dapat berbuat apapun, ia hanya melihat kenyataan yang sangat jelas berada di depan matanya, Jaejoong bukan miliknya, semuanya hanya akan menjadi penyesalan jika ia terus memakasankan diri.

"Tuan besar sudah sampai, cepat rapikan tempat ini!" Changmin mendengar para pengawal itu berlari menuju tempatnya saat ini

"Cepat sembunyi" ucapnya, menarik dua orang itu menuju kamar dibelakangnya

"Hampir saja..." desahnya lega

"Untuk sementara kalian bersembunyi saja dulu disini sampai keadaannya aman, aku akan membantu kalian keluar dari sini" ujar Changmin sedikit kesal, walaupun sudah menyerah tapi tetap saja menyesal

"Terima kasih... Tapi kenapa kau membantu kami?" bingung Yunho menatap pria yang lebih muda darinya itu

"Ini..." Changmin tertunduk

"Jaejoong jujurlah padaku, apakah kau membuat perjanjian dengan Kibum?" Tanya Changmin tegas berbalik menatap Jaejoong

"Aku..." Jaejoong bingung menjelaskannya bagaimana

Namun ia tidak akan bisa menyembunyikannya, semua harus tahu yang sebenarnya. Jaejoong hanya bisa mengatakan apa yang diharapkannya dan yang dirasakannya, namun sekarang ia sangat menyesal

Changmin membawa Jaejoong menuruni tangga menuju aula besar tempat pertuangan yang akan diadakan itu terselenggara, semua orang menatap dirinya yang terlihat sangat sederhana untuk menjadi calon pria yang akan ditunangkan, hanya dengan kaus berlengan pendek dan celan jeans berwarna biru

"Lihat itu, dia memakai kaus dan celana jeans" ucap kakak sepupu Changmin

"Biar saja, toh yang malu nantinya adalah gadis kampungan itu" tawa sinis wanita muda disisinya

"Kalian tidak sopan... dengar, dilarang merendahkan Tuan Jaejoong" titah Yunho tegas

"Kau siapa?" Tanya dua wanita muda itu pada Yunho

"Dia adalah orang baru yang akan mengabdi dan melayani Tuan muda Changmin" jawab Kibum asal

"Kibum!" gertak Yunho

"Kasihan sekali, Aku adalah seorang Kim. Kau juga harus mendengarkan perintahku" bisik Kibum pada Yunho penuh paksaan

"Ada hal penting yang harus aku sampaikan pada Anda semua" mulai Changmin ditengah aula besar keluarga Kim dengan pengeras suara ditangannya yang terdengar hingga tempat keributan Yunho dan Kibum

"Siapa itu... Apa yang dilakukan Yunnie disana?" gumam Jaejoong melihat Yunho yang berada dilantai atas dengan beberapa orang

"Kami..." Changmin menghentikan ucapannya saat Jaejoong berlari meninggalkannya

"Maaf, tunggu sebentar..." pinta Jaejoong berbalik menatap Changmin dan kembali berlari

"Kami ingin..." namun Changmin tetap melanjutkan ucapannya

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" marah Yunho melepaskan diri dari Kibum, menatap kesal pria itu

"Kami ingin membatalkan pertunangan" ucap Changmin akhirnya yang dapat didengar oleh semuanya

"Hentikan. Sudah cukup Kibum!" hardik Jaejoong berhambur dihadapan keduanya

"Tuan..." kaget Yunho

"Apa yang kau mau? Ini sudah keterlaluan, aku bisa saja memukulmu" ancam Jaejoong menatap Kibum tajam

"Joongie..." panggil Yunho pelan, memeluk pria cantik itu dari belakang

"Yunnie..." bingung Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang justru tersenyum

"Aku senang kau membelaku, tapi..." ucap Yunho senang

"Memukulnya... adalah bagianku. Aku tidak mau selamanya bersembunyi dibalik jubahmu" tambahnya tegas, merangkul tubuh Jaejoong dengan mudah dibahunya. Ia menatap tajam Kibum

"Ini!" desah Kibum melihat tingkah dua pria itu dan menyerahkan sebuah amplop putih pada Yunho

"Apa?" Tanya keduanya curiga

"Ini adalah barang yang telah kujanjikan. Taktik ku gagal, aku harus menepati janji" lanjutnya dan berjalan pergi

"Kibum, mau pergi kemana kau?" panggil Changmin saat pria berkacamata itu melewatinya

"Tempatmu adalah disampingku" tambah Changmin menyilangkan kedua lengan didadanya

"Tuan Changmin, tapi saya..."

"Dengar, aku memang tidak suka dengan caramu, tapi... kau adalah orang yang kupercayai" jelas Changmin penuh harap

"Sekarang ikutlah, kita harus jelaskan ini pada Papa" ajaknya

"Baik..." angguk Kibum mengikuti langkah pria muda itu

.

.

Di balkon yang menghadap ke taman yang cukup besar milik keluarga Shim, Yunho mengenggam erat amplop putih yang diberikan Kibum padanya tadi, ia masih tidak yakin dengan ucapan pria jahat itu, tapi setidaknya harus dicoba, perlahan Yunho melihat isi amplop putih itu dan membacanya

Jaejoong menatap Yunho disisinya yang hanya terdiam dan tidak bicara dengannya sama sekali, hanya membaca surat dari Kibum tadi, tubuhnya terasa hangat setelah Yunho melingkarkan jubah besar miliknya ditubuhnya

"Bagaimana, apa katanya?" Tanya Jaejoong memulai pembicaraan

"Apa cara untuk memusnahkan kutukannya?" tambahnya penasaran

"Ciuman..." gumam Yunho

"Disini ditulis seperti itu, jadi kau jangan malu" lanjutnya menyentuh dagu Jaejoong dengan jarinya dan mengangkat wajah pria manis itu menatapnya

"Tunggu dulu..." Jaejoong menghentikan pergerakan Yunho dengan meletakkan kedua lengannya di bibir pria itu

"Bukankah kita sudah pernah ciuman?" Tanya Jaejoong ragu

"I- iya..." ucap Yunho menyayangkan

"Tapi tidak berhasil kan?" tambah Jaejoong

"Tapi hanya ini yang ditulis disini" jawab Yunho memperlihatkan tullisan Kibum dikertas itu pada Jaejoong

"Tidak ada yang lain?" Jaejoong memperhatikan kertas itu, mencari tulisan yang mungkin tersembunyi

"Tidak ada Joongie, bagaimana kalau kita mencobanya saja?" saran Yunho

"Tapi..."

"Kita coba sekali lagi, mungkin saja akan berhasil. Bagaimana?" pinta Yunho penuh harap

"Ba- baiklah..." pasrah Jaejoong memejamkan kedua matanya menatap Yunho dengan rona merah yang sangat jelas diwajahnya

Yunho tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu majikannya itu lalu perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah pria cantik itu. Memberikan sentuhan lembut dibibir merah Jaejoong dan melumatnya perlahan tidak ingin Jaejoong terkejut dan takut menerimanya. Yunho dapat merasakan balasan yang Jaejoong berikan walaupun terkesan sedikit kaku, namun ia cukup senang

Setelah cukup lama, ia tahu Jaejoong mulai kehabisan napas, Yunho melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap wajah merona Jaejoong yang semakin memerah juga desahannya yang mencoba menarik udara menuju paru-parunya

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Jaejoong setelah cukup tenang menunggu reaksi Yunho

"Entahlah, aku tidak merasakan apapun" ungkap Yunho menatap tubuhnya kiri dan kanan, mencari perubahan yang mungkin terjadi

"Mungkin cara ini hanya untuk menyadarkan dari kutukan" tambah Yunho

"Mungkin saja" balas Jaejoong

**To be continued**

*bows

Sankyuu...

Buat yang sudah mampir dan baca ff ini

Silahkan tunjukan diri kamu, karena Jaehan cuman mau tahu berapa orang yang sudah baca ff ini

Sampai ketemu di fanfic selanjutnya

Ja Na^^

Kunjungi juga blog kita di:

. 


End file.
